Milk and Coffee
by Mis.V.Nus
Summary: Tal/Yun. 19 yr old Talim is finally pursuing her dreams of attending NYCU and its all being paid for! Sounds easy, eh? Well you try juggling a crappy home, a crazy new friend, a psycho boss and a dangerous hottie who wants you all to himself?
1. Next Stop, New York New York!

**Hey everybody! This is the Venusgurl here, starting yet another SC fanfiction-and what a shocker-it's Talim and Yunsung! Lol, yeah well Im such a sucker for these two. This is my third story for this category and hopefully it goes over well with you guys. I really hope you enjoy-I've been wanting to write this for a long time! )**

* * *

_:Milk and Coffee:_

_By: Venusgurl#5_

_Chapter One: Next Stop- New York, N.Y.!_

New York; a city of dreams, a city of desires, and most of all a city where all those very things can crumble right before your very eyes. Yes, even though this city has all the beauty and bustle of an urbanite's dream, it also carries the hardships as well. But not many knew of this other life that was usually hidden beneath the city's greatness. Talim was unfortunately one of those naïve victims coming into the crooked open doors of New York. She came from a small and ancient village that was highly pious and where she was treated like a princess daily. (her father was High Priest)

Royal treatment; though she vastly regretted it; had become something she was adjusted to and something she received at any given day or hour back at home. With all of this not going to New York along with her she was initially scared. However, her mind settled on the overall good of the situation and she decided to take to the skies the following day. "New York…," Talim whispered in awe as a smile curled upon her face. How she had dreamed of this day when she would see the only place that lasted in her dreams night after sleepless night. She sighed distantly. "It's finally time I met you…," her smile widened. Her eyes panned lazily over to the scenery outside her window. Sleep was beginning to take its reigns upon her soul. A quick yawn escaped before she lay her head against the bus window and let her eyelids fall soundly.

* * *

"Next stop; New York, New York!" the words echoed in her mind three more times before she actually began to stir; realizing she had finally arrived to her destination. Excitement swelled up inside the girl as she shook off her exauastion, eagerly grabbed her luggage, and headed towards the bus's directed exits. All of the passengers immediately rose and made their way towards the exodus doors-crowding around them and waiting patiently for them to swing open in liberation.

Talim's chocolate eyes lit up in wonder. This was all so exciting! Finally, she would be able to experience life on her very own. No parents to constantly criticize her. No elders to condemn her for her so-called 'lack of commitment'. No nothing! She was finally free from her homeland's clenching grasp! "Ahhh…What a great feeling it is, independence." At least…that's what they all say before they; well…I guess that should be saved for later on. Talim stepped down the small trial of stairs the grin on her face was wider than the ole' Mississippi. Anyone passing by immediately cringed at its unnaturalness. If not that, they made one simple and accurate guess. "Must be a tourist… ," This was oblivious to the girl in question totally.

She gazed in awe at the scores of towering buildings that seemed to engulf the busy people below rushing off to their own personal affairs. The clothes that they sported varied so strangely in her eyes. From Gothic Lolita, to 'stuck in the seventies', to Rainbow Emotional (Rain-mo for short). She couldn't help but wander and stare at those around her. Some were nice enough to wave at her; on the other hand some just flipped her off. The Wind Priestess blinked in shock. "Whoa…Oh yeah, I better get on my way," She said while pulling a tiny slip from her jeans' pocket with directions on it.

"Now…where to go, where to go, where-to-go…?" she mumbled to herself. "Hmm…," Talim studied the complicated map for nearly 10 minutes before realizing that she was getting nowhere fast. She had no idea what her directions were even showing. A frown passed her attractive features. "Just where the heck am I?" Her struggle to locate herself within the wild world of New York only worsened as she visibly began to show her frustration. It wasn't until she felt a light tap upon her shoulder that she was able to catch her own out of sorts behavior. "Yes, Can I help you?" she asked politely as she turned to face her visitor.

It turned out to be a young woman who looked to be around the same age as her. Her hair was cut short and styled into a fashionable hairdo with chopped bangs, hanging pieces, and random highlights. It was something Talim would never try herself but was something the girl pulled off extremely well. Her eyes were a bright almond and her smile was radiant enough to light the darkest of hearts. "The real question is, deary, can I help you! A KYAH KYAH KYAH!" The wind walker's face frowned-up immediately as soon as the lady's bizarre laughter filled her ears. "Excuse me?" Talim retaliated. "What I mean is, you look a little lost, if I might say," She bowed her head childishly. "Maybe…," Another high-pitched horror of laughter left the girl.

Talim fought the natural urge to cover her ears. She frowned. How could such a pretty girl have such a … chalkboard-screeching laugh? "Well, if you want I could help you get to where you want to be? I've been here long enough to help a newbie" Her smile widened. "So hows about it?" Talim stared evenly at her while examining the given preposition in her mind. She seemed friendly enough and….she really could use the help right now. "Well?" the girl asked again. Talim responded with a shy smile and an extended hand. "Yes, I would very much appreciate that Miss…?" "Xianghua, Xianghua Hanamaru. That's my name, don't wear it out!" Xianghua eagerly shook Talim offered hand. "And yours?" "Talim Kazehime, it's a pleasure! And thank you so much for your help. I am very grateful!"

They began to walk side by side as Xianghua motioned for Talim to hand over her map. "Don't worry about it! I'm more than happy to help the needy!" she replied before unleashing that dragon of a laugh of hers. The she raised her hand high in the air before yelling out in a deafening tone. "TAXI!!!"

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the building your father set you up with?"

"Well…is it 4140 Remington Street, correct…?"

Xianghua stole a quick glance at the address listed on the piece of paper. She nodded her head slowly in confirmation. "Yep, this is it alright…oh boy…,"

The building was anything but remotely livable. It was a dark and faded brown brick estate and was covered in gang graffiti and water damage stains. Chains and padlocks were wrapped around almost every window and Talim gulped when she swore she spotted a window with steel bars. The stench of the area was salty and ancient. Must was part of the complex's essence as well. To top it all off pilled garbage cans lined the sidewalk leading to the broken entrance door. At its foot lay a black cat with patches of white and gray fur scattered along its coat. It was sleeping peacefully among the muddle of what Talim would possibly soon be calling home.

She inwardly groaned at that standing likelihood. Although this was hardly what she considered homey, anything was better than being back at the Wind Deity Village. A long exaggerated sigh left before picking up her bags and turning to face her new found friend. She extended her hand towards the kind girl. "Well I guess this is my stop. Not what I was expecting but…I'm a big girl, I'll be alright," she smiled genuinely. "Thank you, for everything," Xianghua smiled as she passed her outreached hand and gave her a full-out hug. Talim froze in the awkward grasp of the expressive girl and only responded with a stoic pat on the back.

Xianghua then handed her the map from earlier along with her Sharpie. "Here-I circled where you stay at on the map. And…," she used her fingers to guide Talim on the map. "I highlighted a couple of paths to nearby important places. Like the nearest hospital, nearest grocery store, nearest mall-hee hee- you know what I mean. And…wait, oh!" she held out her hand to Talim like a teenager would to their parents for extra cash. "Gimme your cell!" "Excuse me?" her voice cracked in puzzlement.

The girl in question tilted her head in confusion. "Oh, you don't have one?" Talim's hands unconsciously went to the pocket where her cell phone resided. "Well…yes, but…what do YOU need it for?" It took her a moment to understand, but eventually the brunette caught on. "Oh, I'm sorry-you must think I want to steal yours or something. No, that's not it at all! Here," she whipped out her own pink and decorated one from only god knows where and showed it to her. "See? Mine is pretty cute!" And she hung it around her wrist for the moment. "But I need yours so I can put my number in it!" "Oh, I see," breathed Talim; relief coursing throughout her body. "Yeah you can see it, here!" She pulled hers from her own secret hiding place and tossed it to Xianghua whom caught it with ease. A few clicks of the button and it was sent right back to its owner. "Call me so I can store it in my phone," Talim did as told and before they knew it their info exchange had finished.

"Alrighty, Tali, I've gotta be on my way to work-but call me whenever you can. I'll help you move in later on today after I'm done at the café, kay?" She turned around and started to head towards the nearby subway station. "Bye, and good luck, Tali!" Talim waved back enthusiastically. "Bye!!!" She began to gather her luggage and head towards the awaiting door-the three digits of her apartment ringing in her mind. "34-B," she mumbled while ascending up the chipped cement stairs. "Tali…hmm, what a bizarre nickname,"

* * *

**Well it didn't come out like I thought it would but I'm pretty much satisfied. Please tell me what you think and review and help me out a bit-a few suggestions woul very much be welcomed. Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up real soon, kiddos! Till then-TTFN and LYLA**

_Venusgurl#5_


	2. That's New York Baby!

_Okay guys here's chapter two. Please enjoy and PLEASE review-thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, you guys know that though dontcha?_

* * *

:Milk and Coffee:

By: Venusgurl#5

Chapter Two: That's New York, Baby!

Talim's P.O.V.

Well it took all day for me to unload my stuff into my new place. I couldn't complain though – I was just happy to be somewhere new. Although I doubt that anyone in their right mind would consider my apartment…new. Ah well, you deal with what you got. Anyways, I guess the whole run in with Xianghua was a pretty good thing. Just as she had promised the girl came straight over after finishing up at her job. I was pretty shocked – this girl was doing what my friends of ten years wouldn't do unless cash was involved- actually helping me with something. One of the miracles of New York, I suppose.

So we grabbed our face masks, sponges, Mr. Clean and Windex and set out to clean this spider's nest of an apartment of mine. Ewww…I really don't like bugs- long story. Anyways, moving on with more important issues. It had been a few hours later when…

"Yo, Tali! Got any tunes, sweetheart?"

I looked to see her head to toe in cleaning attire: face masks, rubber gloves, apron; if I didn't know any better I'd think she was a scientist instead. I stifled a giggle.

"Uhh…yea, check that box in the corner of the living room,"

I pointed in the direction to better help her out. But she frowned instead.

"Oh…really, I thought that was the bedroom…,"

"Huh, Oh…no-I mean, I guess it…could be-but it's not,"

"Wait, no – it's more of a dining room now that I think about it, yeah…,"

"Oh well, yeah I guess…,"

Just where exactly did she get these ideas from anyway?

"Heeeey! Maybe it can be all three, eh? That'd be wicked awesome! The living-dining-bedroom room. Yeah-"

I jumped in between her little joy fest before she got REALLY excited.

"-Let's just say that whatever it is it's where my c.d.'s are, mmkay?"

The answer wasn't what she was looking for, but it did put her back on track. She was quick to slip on her house shoes and go for the music box although mumbling about the title of the room not being that complicated or something like that. I was too busy trying to scrub out an evil stain on my wooden floor. So what if the ground was covered with them!? I'd at least TRY to oxy-clean em' out. Hmm…I wonder if a magic word will make em' disappear…

"Tali…,"

"Shazam!!! …Nope…,"

"Taaali,"

"Abra Cadabra!!!…Natta…,"

"Tali…?"

"Koo Koo Kazoo?…wai, What!?"

"Talim!"

"Wha-Ouch!!!"

That really hurt! Darn coffee table, I just had to bring out the dangerous furniture first-why is everything out to get me!!! Xianghua was quick to rush over to my side. Well, at least she was considerate.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay, Talim?"

"Yeah… I'll be alright…,"

Sure- that's what I said, but I was clearly seeing stars…even though that's a bit of an oxymoron…

"Oh, are you sure lemme see!"

Before I could _kindly _refuse she had pulled me into a heck of a hold and was quizzically examining my forehead.

"Gasp! Holy Toledo-it's black and blue! And I'd bet a million dollars that it'll swell up like a balloon. You should get some pills now, sweetheart, cause' that'll be hurtin' like a wiatch later on…,"

Somehow I was able to free myself from her grasp and run over to the nearest mirror to check on it myself. Ow, that did look bad…maybe I should go get some advil or something…But there was still so much to do. I really didn't want to stop now while we were on a pretty decent roll. It takes so much to get Xianghua to focus on doing a job! Especially if you want it done correctly!

"Nah…," I said while gently rubbing my finger across the bruise. "I should be fine really. Besides we have so much more work to do, you know? And I wanna try and get all the important stuff done while your still here,"

"Nonsense, girl – I can always come over whenever ya need me- but right now that bump on ya noggin should be your main concern. Wouldn't want a pretty boy to seeya all banged up and such, would ya?"

That crazy laugh of hers filled the room once again. And it had been so quiet today to…

"Well, I guess…as long as you promise to stop by tomorrow-that is if you don't mind…?"

"Please girl, I had been planning coming over before it even crossed your mind-now come on sweetheart, there's no time to waste!"

Now just what was she getting so excited about? We were just going to store for some head aspirin. How did she become so thrilled about such simple things, it's beyond me, really. Either way the both of us stripped of our cleaning gear, grabbed our purses, and headed out the door.

"Just a quick stop, okay?"

"Yeah, I gotcha! No worries, Tali!"

Something deep within me told me otherwise…

* * *

"…And that over there is one of my most absolute favorite shopping spot – The Red Boutique! They have everything a girl could ever want in any size, color, and style. Course it's a bit expensive and I sometimes get threatened by my landlord cause I shop there instead of paying him, but still-,"

Apparently a few minutes to Xianghua translates to a few hours. We had been around the entire east side district by my complex and it didn't look like we'd be returning home any time soon. O joy. Wait, I don't want to be rude and fade out, she's still talking.

"Just how did we get over here Xianghua?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me. I think it's cause' I'm hungry…,"

"Why would you say that?"

"Look ahead, kiddo,"

So I did as I was told. I came face to face with an oddly shaped yet tiny building colored from head to toe in bright pink, purple, orange, and blue. It was rather cute and so carnival like.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea Xianghua. I'm…kinda craving for a little sweetness,"

White chocolate had been on my mind allllll day, it was my utter favorite and I needed some A.S.A.P.! Why? Well…if you're a female, you know precisely why! So there!

"Great! C'mon let's go then!"

She was quick to grab my arm and drag me in before I had time to realize what I had actually just done. Oh well, nothing too bad could happen, rig-

"ACK!" Before I knew what was going on I was sprawled out on the rocky cement below. Oh wow, I knew I was clumsy, but to run into something in public… I was really reaching a new level klutz.

"Owwie…," Just what exactly did I hit anyway? A brick wall? A lamp post? Whatever it was it was big and solid and bruising. Oww…

I could hear Xianghua fussing violently at someone in the background as I lifted off my back into a sitting position. My head was spinning from the suddenness of it all but I was fine. Besides, I did survive my earlier concussion, neh?

"Hey…," a voice called out to me. I didn't answer. It had the deep tone of a grown man's yet a youthful flare hidden beneath its layers. I had never heard such a unique vocal quality. And before I knew it called out to me again. I responded this time lifting my eyes to hopefully meet his.

"Hey yourself…," No, I was NOT being flirtatious. As a matter of fact-I sounded pretty angry. Why, I have no clue.

He grunted in response and tipped his head back allowing me to catch a glimpse of his veiled eyes. They were a brilliant red almond with a blazing fire that would be forever imprinted into my memory. My own eyes panned over him curiously. He wore an old-fashioned brown fedora that concealed his hair along with a matching oversized trench coat and leather shoes. The only item that stood out from his wear was a vivid red feather tucked securely in the brim of his hat. I wish I could see his face; it's so much easier to deal with people when you can actually see them.

"Well aren't you the feisty one?"

He now turned to face me fully instead from his side.

"On rare occasions, yes. So I guess it's your lucky day…,"

Had that really just left my mouth? What the heck am I saying?!

He didn't respond immediately-he just looked me over in the strangest and most uncomfortable way I could imagine. Almost as if I was a piece of merchandise and he just happened to be window shopping. I couldn't help but shiver from its intensity. Then he laughed and said.

"Whatever, angel, just watch where your steppin' next time and we won't have a problem,"

And then he turned away and proceeded to enter into the ice cream parlor as if nothing happened. And I sat there like an idiot until he haughtily threw over his shoulders.

"You know, you can stand up now- I'm sure you're in people's way,"

Once more he laughed cockily and continued on inside.

"Jerk…,"

I could only glare furiously at his back as I scrambled to my two left feet. The minute I was up I was almost down again. What the heck!? What had just happened!? Some guy that I don't even know bumps into me; he gets all snobby; I get all fiery; and then I sit on the ground like an idiot watching the entire thing unfold.

"I just don't get it!" Xianghua (who had just been swearing quite fluently after the guy) was now by my side and dusting me off like a madman swatting at invisible flies.

"Don't get what? You mean that guy-oh don't worry about him-he's a nobody. Trust!"

I shook my head aggressively

"No, no, no…it's not just that! It's…it's the way I acted – I've never been so outspokenly flippant and feisty in my life. At least not to strangers and certainly not in public! And it happened so easily too. How did I let him get to me with nothing but teasing and snickering!?"

"Who knows, maybe it's the New York air rubbing off on ya? Heh heh…,"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe…,"

I shook my head once more.

"But it bothers me to know I'm loosing my self-control,"

"Yeah well, people loose their cool, it happens. And if you ask me anyway you gave him exactly what he was asking for if not that then less. I mean, who runs over a cut little thing like you and doesn't apologize. I mean really!!! YOU'RE ADORABLE!!!"

Hey, wait a minute now- OW! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Aw, come on! I dealt with the cheek pinching back at homeeee! Not you too Xianghua! ACK!

* * *

**PLAESE REVIEW!**


	3. New York Dreamer

_Alrite Everybody, Chapter 3 is up! Please Enjoy and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!!!_

* * *

**_ladyd.d.del and krazychika/girl 989_**

**_Thank you sooooo very much for reviewing-I wasn't going to continue because I thought no one was even reading and enjoying this story. But you two showed me otherwise-thank you._**

**_And to those out there-please review, even if it's a small message it lets me kno people are actually reading this story and liking it. Please review! Wow-I sound sad, lol._**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, tear But i'll be ok _

* * *

_:Milk and Coffee:_

_By: Venusgurl#5_

_Chapter Three: New York Dreamer_

_There she solemnly stood. All alone in the middle of the gilded and glimmering tiled floor. Why had she agreed to this? It was everything she hated and anything that drove her mad. Yet here she was; prepared and ready; and awaiting the numbers that would be her life's countdown. She raised her head only to shove it back down immediately. Eyes upon endless sets of eyes gazed down on her so intensely she felt like a bird's prey. A frog rose in her throat out of her nervousness but she shoved it back down when her teacher's voice cut clearly through any nonsense buzzing through her head. It was time. Her fingers twitched in the anticipation._

_"Ready…?"_

_If only she could reply, if only she could tell her no._

"_A five, six, seven, eight!"_

_And so it began. In an instant a parade of young men swarmed around her; moving fluently to the live music playing through out the air; all trying desperately to make eye contact with her; some being even bold enough to try and reach for her hand. However, she ignored them altogether as she danced shyly yet skillfully in the center of the dance floor. Her eyes remained closed throughout all the cat calls and remarks; she wouldn't dare let any of these leg-humping dogs think that she was weak. And she refused to let her father think she was interested in ANY of them. So she danced and danced around within her own circle, rejecting all surrounding her. Not like she really cared for any of them anyway. _

_Suddenly the colorful blazing lights spotlighted onto one area imparticular; away from the dancer's point of view. All celebration and movement stopped immediately along with the music as well. Just what was going? The dancer turned her vision to the direction of her peoples' eyes. She gasped. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing her-MMPH!"_

* * *

Talim's P.O.V. 

"GAH!!! Ahh-Ooo-OW! Geez…,"

How many times do you have to fall out of bed before it finally wears off?

"Now c'mon!"

I sat myself against the side of my bed and began to rub my now aching side. Yep, that'd definitely leave a mark.

"Ugh…,"

This has been my third sleepless (or sleep interrupted) night I've had ever since that stinkin' bump on the head and that run-in with Mr. Jerkface. And every night SINCE then I've had the craziest dreams of this random guy with crazy red hair KISSING ME! In EVERY SINGLE ONE! And I had never laid eyes on the guy in my life!? I mean, you'd think you'd have 'kissing dreams' with someone you like, or at least, have seen before.

The weird part was that it always happened in the most bizarre scenarios-Like for example the last time. The guy throws me off a cliff, watches me fall, then suddenly appears beneath me-catching me-right before I hit the ground! And then we make-out like nothing happened! Just how hard did I hit that coffee table, anyway? Or better yet, just how hard did I run into Mr. Jerkface? Maybe I should've taken Xiany's advice, got the guy's name, and sued him or something…

I sighed as I began to wobbly rise to my feet.

"Well at least it was something that I was more familiar with this time…,"

Dances and ceremonies like that were a normal thing back in my hometown. They were used to find young girls their young guys. I hated it entirely, but my father; on the other hand; was a groupie for the darned thing. Too bad he'll never see me in one. I refuse!

"Gah, I'm beat-just what time is it anyway?"

I looked over to the nearest clock and groaned. Barely 2:15 A.M.…

Grand. Reaaaal Grand.

I climbed back into bed only hoping that I'd be back to my "sleeping beauty" state in at least an hour. Yeah, like that was gonna happen…

* * *

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Oh, there goes my cell- I love that song! It was the very first American song I had heard, and I'll always remember it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Heya, Tali? Wassup? Sorry to call so early, girly! Hee-hee!"

"Oh no, It's fine! I'm just making the finishing touches on my apartment,"

Only cause' I can't get to flipping sleep…

"It's finally starting to look like a home,"

I yawned.

"Wassup with you? You coming over today?"

"Yeah …but I wanna do something a little different today, you mind?"

I could here her smiling over the phone. Something wasn't right. Then again, with Xiany that was usually the case.

"Well, whaddaya mean?"

"Well, Tali, what would you say if I told you I found you a job?"

But man do you gotta love her!

"A job!? You found one for me!?"

"Yeah, it's at the same place I work at; we could be co-workers! Wouldn't that be awesome!?"

"Yeah! Um, what do I have to do to apply?"

"No worries, I already took care of the nitty-gritty. Just come down and meet the boss and arrange a practice run so he can see how you do! That sound okay to you?"

It only sounds like the best thing in the entire world! I was getting tired of living off of snack packs, dasani water, and these funny looking bananas the older man down the street always gives me. Besides, he was really starting to creep out a bit…

"Sounds great, Xiany. Thank-you so much!!!"

"No worries, Tali, anything for a friend. I'll come pick you up so we can stop by and meet him, kay? Maybe even actually get some ice cream from that one place this time,"

I laughed. "Sure thing,"

* * *

"Your bump looks a lot better, Tali!" 

"Really?"

I let my fingers brush across the once black and blue bruise.

"Well, at least it hasn't been causing trouble on the outside…,"

We decided to take our ice cream stop BEFORE meeting my new boss. Xiany said she'd say it was all her fault later and make up something or other to tell him. But that for now, nature was calling-SWEET nature. Must be the power of chocolate. White chocolate, that is, I finally got my vanilla ice cream full of endless chunks of the stuff. I was happier than a kid in a candy shop! Anyways, back to our conversation…

Xiany looked up momentarily from her chocolate sunday.

"Wat's dat sappose to men? (What's that supposed to mean?)

"Well…I don't know for sure…but, never mind-forget it,"

I swatted away the idea with my hand. Maybe I should keep these…dreams, to myself. Xiany, however, begged to differ.

"Ohhhhh no you don't! You already opened up a can of worms the minute you said trouble! Might as well hook em' and go fishin' now! So spill!"

I sighed.

"Well…okay, so here it is. Ever since our little run in with Mr. Jerkface-"

"Oh, you mean Meanie McAsswipe?"

"Xiany!!!"

"What?! He is a asswipe…,"

"Either way, ever since our run in with him…I've been having some weird dreams lately…,"

Xiany stirred her drink thoughtfully.

"…like what…?"

Oh great, I can feel my cheeks getting hot already. Not good!

"Ummm…like…how can I put this…,"

Great! And now my voice is cracking!

"Go on…," Xiany persisted. She edged forward in anticipation.

"…see they always have this guy and…we always end up kissing and-,"

She slammed down her glass so fiercely that I think she chinked it.

"AH MA GAWD, ARE YOU HAVING FANTASIES!?!?"

Wait a minute, what!?

"WHAT!? NO! GOODNESS NO!!!"

Then again…am I? I bit my lip and looked away as the thought ran through my mind.

"At least…I don't think so…no!"

"What do you mean 'you don't think so'!?"

"Xiany-you're really loud!"

Yea, just make a scene Xiany, really. She calmed down a bit and leaned back into her seat but her eyes were just as strong as ever.

"Sorry…they're not about that buttwipe, right? And whaddaya mean "you don't think so"???"

I shook my head fiercely.

"No!!! Not about him at all! Some guy I don't even know…and I-I don't know, maybe…but I really don't think they'd be considered fantasies. All we do is kiss…,"

I can't even look her in the eye anymore. The idea that I might actually be having these in too insane!

"Well...," She shifted in her seat and leaned forward once again.

"Do you make-out or just kiss? BE HONEST!"

I didn't say a word knowing she'd figure out anyway. She can pick up on the littlest things. When she feels like it, Xiany's a genius.

She put her hands on her hips and jabbed a finger at me.

"THEY'RE FANTASIES!!!"

Finally I got the guts to stare her in the eyes and defend myself.

"NO THEY'RE NOT! I don't…I don't have those…,"

"Yes you do, Tali. Everyone does-even me! It's normal!"

"Well…not for me, not for my people…where I come from…if you're a female and you have these thoughts…well… let's just say you'd already be considered a slut…,"

Xiany's eyes grew so big I'd thought they'd swallow me alive.

"For thinking about guys like that!?"

"No! For _revealing_ that you're thinking about guys like that! Same goes for the men but…it's nowhere near as strict or enforced…,"

Which really stunk because that's exactly what led to them becoming even worse, them thinking they can get around the law so easily and such. They were ALL dogs and pigs. And I say that with NO hesitation what so ever.

"But Tali: thinking about guys, sharing it with friends, giggling and laughing about it-it's perfectly fine. At least-here it is,"

She then grabbed my hands from across the table. A comforting smile was placed on her face.

"Your in a different place now-you have new freedoms, new possibilities! Don't be afraid to use them. They gave them to us for a reason. I know it may be a little hard to let some stuff go, but sometimes; not all the time; but sometimes…it's for the best!"

I tilted my head. Wow, Xiany really was like a big sister. I'd only known her for about a week and yet everything was going so well. She took such good care of me and always knew what to say to help me feel better about myself. It's nice, ya know, to have a friend like her. I didn't have many like it back at home. Either way…

"Now come on, Tali, we came to stuff our faces with sweet nature!"

I laughed. "Yeah…you're right, we'll talk bout it later!"

So we sat and continued to talk about others matters-which reminds I have to ask Xiany about-

"Hey you,"

Huh-what was that? Hey, Mister! We were talking!!! Wait a minute, that voice…could it be? Xiany practically answered my question with the evil way she glared at whomever behind me. And it was. I turned around to se Mr. Jerkface himself only this time without his brown fedora. And my, what blazingly bright red hair…my goodness…

"Umm…are you talking to me…?"

I had never heard my voice so small and meek in my life! Bizarre, last time it was the exact opposite.

And then he gazed at me once more as if I were a pair of new shoes in the window; as if he…wanted me. He was quick to recover with a smirk and then nodded while lightly placing his hand on my bare shoulder. I shivered and his smile widened. Eerie…

"Yeah…mind if I talk to you for a minute, angel?"

I could hear the collected gasps of the people around me as my ice cream bowl shattered into a million pieces; slipping from my now trembling hands.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**_And to those out there-please review, even if it's a small message it lets me kno people are actually reading this story and liking it. Please review! Wow-I sound sad, lol._**


	4. Bittersweet Big Apple

_Here is the magical Chapter 4!_

**_OMG THANK-YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED!!! IM SO HAPPY!!! _**

**_catching some zzz'z_**

**_marvelous one_**

**_Devilkidd_**

**_party lika rocka star_**

**_krazychika/girl 989_**

**_That just tottaly made my day-thank you so much!!!_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Yep...still left with nata-s'okay though, I like writing..._

* * *

_Milk and Coffee:_

_By: Venusgurl#5_

_Chapter Four: Bittersweet Big Apple_

**Talim's P.O.V.**

I should've said no.

I should've just turned away.

Ignored him.

Disregard his presence completely.

Maybe I would have been able to had I not gazed into those hypnotizing fire-filled eyes of his.

The moment I caught them with my own, I knew I was done for.

So I let him help me from my seat, place his hand at the small of my back, and lead me away to only God knows where. I hadn't a clue. I hadn't a care. To be honest, at the moment, I had no soul. I was like a puppet being drawn by my master. And he was definitely pulling my strings. Hard.

I could vaguely hear the protests from his actions from Xiany; but I hadn't the heart to listen to any words that she, or for that matter, what any other person said. I was literally stuck within his gaze. I just couldn't break free. What the heck was happening to me? I'm…I'm scared…and yet…braver than I've ever been in quite a while.

* * *

It was the collision with a hard brick wall against my back that brought me back to reality. The rough and scratchy texture lightly pinched my skin through my tank. Either way, it was strong enough to snap me out of whatever the heck I had just been in. I noticed we were now outside the parlor and by the side entrance door. The area was hidden by a couple of giant bushes. Uh-oh, not good. 

He stood in front of me lazily, his eyes blank but a coy smile on his lips. That smile…that irritating smirk of his, it brought back the fire I first felt when he bumped into me the other day. I really can't stand that grin of his!

"So…you done drooling or what?"

I found my self frowning and narrowed my eyes evenly. Whatever it was with this guy he knew exactly what to do to really put my panties in a bunch! Jerk!

"Did you bring me out her to mock me or do you have an actual reason?"

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. I lost myself for a minute as its color once again amazed me. It was just so unbelievably red.

"Still as feisty as the first time, eh? Hehe-good, I was afraid you were all scary now-I mean, you should've seen the look on your face when I asked to talk to you,"

He stopped to laugh at his own little insinuations.

"Wait, no- the look on your face when I brought you out here was even better. I though you fricken peed yourself or something, Ahaha!!!"

Oooo! The nerve! To bring me out here- away from my friend- and then laugh at me! I swear! I stormed over to him; poking him in the chest heatedly.

"Hey! I'm no one's entertainment! So if your done here, I'll be returning to my friend thank-you very-,"

"No!" It wasn't said forcefully. Or even angrily…it was…needy. He gently grabbed my poking hand and held it delicately in his. Once again I could feel my cheeks becoming flushed.

"Please, wait…I-uh- ahem, I'm sorry…," he let go, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and began to shuffle his feet childishly.

I stood there totally stunned. Wait a minute…what the heck!? One minute he's teasing me and the next he's apologizing like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar! Maybe this guy was one of those loonies Xiany was talking about the other day…

"That was my bad, I shouldn't have…teased you like that…," He lifted his head and met my eyes again. Dangit, no-not again.

"It's just that…well, you were such and easy target and-,"

Going down that road again, I see. Just when I thought he was gonna be nice too. Figures. He must have caught my drift 'cause he immediately stopped talking on whatever subject he was on that had to deal with me being his 'it' girl for kicks.

"Anyways…look, I need to talk to you,"

I crossed my arms.

"For what?"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. I think… it was a sign of him being nervous. Weird, never expected to see a guy like this being…nervous. Maybe I should lighten up a bit. Not like I knew what it was that made me so tough all the sudden anyway.

"After seeing you the other day I wondered if…well…,"

"Well, what is it?"

"Hey now! Gimme some time, angel!"

"Quit that!"

"Quit what?!"

Somehow at that moment my shoes became the holder of all my attention…

"Quit calling me Angel!"

"Well…what am I supposed to call you, I don't know your name…,"

True. True. But still…angel? I mean really…it sounds like a pet name used between old lovers, eww!!!

"Why don't you ask? Sometimes people tell you things when you ask them, ya know,"

"Okay, then-what IS your name?"

"What, you think I'm crazy? I'm not telling you-,"

"But you just said-,"

"I said SOMETIMES people tell you things when you ask, not my fault I'm different…,"

We glared evenly at each other for a while, neither one of us wanting to back down. I know I won't be anytime soon. And then that stupid smirk appeared for the umpteenth time that day and he said.

"Well then angel it is…,"

Grrr…You win…for now…but only because there's no way I'm telling you my name!!!

"Just, grrr, what do you want!?"

Again his whole demeanor changed and his nerves came into play. He scratched the side of his arm this time though. Hmm…so he itches when he's nervous.

"…look, I was just wondering do you…,"

"Do I what?"

"Do you…need a job?"

Huh? What's THAT supposed to mean!?

"What the…what do you mean?"

He blinked.

"Exactly like I just said…,"

And then I blinked as well.

"…Huh?"

What exactly was this guy talking about? He shuffled his feet a bit before he pushed on.

"Look, if you…need fast money, I know a job that'll help you-"

And then it clicked. How could I be so blind? This moron thought I was prostitute.

"So…so that's what it is! You think I'm a two bit hooker, don't you!"

I saw his face frown up immediately and knew that had to be it! He was just angry he got caught! I backed away as quickly as possible from his reach. And for a moment I thought…

"Well I'm not! And I HAVE a job already, thank-you, with good co-workers and good pay too!"

Okay so maybe it wasn't totally true…but I surely hoped so it would be soon.

"So you can take your pathetic desires and leave me the-the hell alone!"

Yes, I had really just swore but…I didn't care, I just wanted out! I ran towards the entrance of the ice cream parlor ignoring his cries of whatever, it didn't matter to me anymore. I just wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

You see…It wasn't just his insinuations of me being a hooker that rattled me, but for fear that'd I'd fall into the trap of his spellbinding gaze. I couldn't stand to return underneath his control-maneuvered by his pull of the strings.

* * *

So me and Xiany are on our way to the restaurant I soon hope to be working at. I…haven't told her about the incident with the Jerkface so she's been bugging me about it for the entire taxi ride. It's not that I don't want to but… for some reason I'm sensitive about the whole thing. When I think about it I…I get so furious the he has such control and influence on me. Bizarre…but then again, that seems to be the case whenever this…guy is involved. Wait, here we go again… 

"Oh come on, Talim, You have to tell me what's up! What happened back there?"

"Nothing, Xiany, for the last time-he was just his ole normal…stupid jerkish self…,"

I turned to look her in the eyes and smiled fakely. Hope she doesn't notice…

"Just the same as last time. It was nothing,"

And then I kept walking, hoping to get a good distance ahead. Not too far-or she'd think something was up. Not too close-or the questions wouldn't be dropped. But she looped my arm with hers before I could and said,

"Then why were you so angry when you rushed into the parlor,"

Because he thought I was a lady of the flipping night, that's why!

"That's impossible, I wouldn't let that jerk get me riled up more than once, I've got self control!,"

Her face read 'That's a load of you-know-what and you know it!'. Of course it was. But I wasn't going to admit that anytime soon. Still… I just had to ask her something, I'd been on my mind ever since! Besides, just because I 'ask' her it doesn't mean it has anything to 'do' with Mr. Jerkface. So I did.

"Do I…do I look like a hooker to you?"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Say wha?"

Oh come on Xiany, you heard me. Don't make me repeat a question like that again!!!

I swallowed hard and looked to the ground.

"I said…do I look like a…(ahem) hooker?"

Her reply was that dragon laugh of hers. And correct me if I'm wrong-but I kinda got the gist of a "no" from that. Something else if in Xiany's exact words.

"HELL NO! A KYAH KYAH! Where did you get that bullshit idea from??? I mean you, a hooker?!"

Geez...was it really that impossible to imagine..? NOT SAYING I WANT TO BE ONE!!! But -still...

"Yeah well…it just happened to be going through…my thoughts, you know? Just wondering…,"

She looked me over oddly through her fits of laughter.

"You have some weird thoughts, Tali…,"

Unfortunately I wasn't in a position to defend myself. I mean come on, I have dreams where I make out with random guys in midair…ya know what, I think I'll just stop there…oh boy…what in God's name is happening to my life!!!

* * *

_This Chapter was shorter than my other ones, but I do like it quite a bit!_ **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_OMG THANK-YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED!!! IM SO HAPPY!!! _**

**_catching some zzz'z_**

**_marvelous one_**

**_Devilkidd_**

**_party lika rocka star_**

**_krazychika/girl 989_**

**_That just tottaly made my day-thank you so much!!!_**


	5. The Real Easystreet Cafe

_Okay, everyone-here's chapter 5! Please Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Thank you so much for all that reviewed!!!**_

_**Akatsuki-chick**_

_**catching some ZZZ's**_

_**krazychika989**_

_**DevilKidd**_

_**It is VERY much appreciated.**_

* * *

Disclaimer:...nothing, nothing at all...T-T

* * *

_:Milk and Coffee:_

_By: Venusgurl#5_

**Xianghua's P.O.V.**

Hey, is it my turn to tell the story??? Chyah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Scoot over, Tali, cause I know that I'm about to be a while! So where to begin…Oh yeah!

I never would have guessed that Tali were such a stubborn girl! I had begged her and begged her the entire ride here to spill on her little run in with the red-headed buttwipe -but she wouldn't tell a single thing! Not even give me a teensy-weensy hint! Oooo, not fair! Friends tell each other their secrets, ya know! And I was hoping we could share ours with each other...or at least have her tell hers and I nod and listen like a good friend should, hehe! But…I guess I'll have to wait. I'm sure she'll tell me eventually…hopefully!!!

Anyways, we just got to the café a few minutes ago. Talim can't stop turning and twirling in circles to look at it all. I guess I could see why she's so amazed. The place is covered from head to toe of old street signs, autographed pictures of celebrities, and even scripts from big time movies! Not to mention the place is loaded with scattered Christmas lights. Why, I really don't know-don't care either. It's hard NOT to be in awe of the Real E.Z. Oh, that's the place's nickname. It's really known as…

"The REAL Easy Street Café,"

Her attention whirled around to me. Hehe-her eyes were as big as donuts! Mmm…donuts. Ohhhhh, I forgot just how hungry I am. Anyways, moving on…

"What's that?"

"It's the name of the place. But we call it the Real E.Z. for short, it's been around for quite a while and it's pretty popular for a café. Hehe,"

I motioned for her to come closer and whispered.

"Sometimes it's even like a club in here! That when working is the best! It's easy to blend in with the crowd and just enjoy yourself!"

She gasped.

"Don't you get in trouble?"

I laughed.

"Only if you get caught,"

Trust me, I know from experience, yo! Eight clean break-a-ways and I've yet to get caught. But Cassa on the other hand…A hah hah ah!

Talim furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

"Xiany! You know better than that!"

"Yeah, but I've never got caught, so there!"

I looked curiously behind Talim. Was that a flash of blond hair I saw? Oh boy, now it's time for some real fun! I smirked evilly.

"I'm not like a sloppy co-worker of mine who's dumb enough to get totally wasted even though she knows damn well we have to at least look like we've been on the job!"

Is that the sound of growling…? That's her back there, alright! Hehe!

"How's it going Cassa?"

"Oh Shove it, Xiany!"

Heh, Cassandra-or Cassa for short (she hated the nickname Cassie) – is another waitress at the Real E.Z. We're really good friends-though it may not look like it- and she is the only person at the café that I can actually talk to and have fun with! Everyone else is so boring…cept' the boss, Talim, and our new chef, of course. But we'll get to that later, loves!

Cassa and I got here on the same hiring wave so we were both newbies working together. However, you could never tell with her. From the get go she was popular for flirting with male customers and, like I said before, partying with them at club nights as well. No one knows why guys are so drawn to her-including Cassa herself. Maybe it was the long blonde hair? Guys tend to like that look…I tried it once, so I should know. I try a lot of hair stuff out. Hmm…I think it's time for a color change…Oh, I'm sorry-back to the story.

Cassa took her time as she walked around the bar and over to join us. Hey…are those my jeans she's wearing!? And my red plaid flip flops!!?? I swear, one visit from my closet and she's goes crazy!

"Hey, what are you doing here so early anyway?"

I bobbed my head in Tali's direction.

She raised an eyebrow at her then smiled brightly.

"Oh, are you a newbie?"

Tali nodded. Wow, she's not speaking. She must be a bit nervous. I'll help her out.

"Talim, this is Cassandra! She's one of the waitresses here at the Real E.Z. and-,"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Heh, she hates this!

"One of my bestest friends in the entire world!!!!"

She was quick to yank my arm from around her. Ow, no need to elbow me in the side, too! Meanie!

"Yeah, unfortunately…," she said.

Oooo, dirty.

"Anyways, Cassa knows exactly how things work around here so if you need help with anything and I'm not nearby, go to her, for sure,"

She stepped forward and tapped Talim's arm.

"I'll cut out the middle man for you now, dear, just come to me because I doubt she'll know what you're talking about…,"

"Hey, you take that back!"

"I don't think so,"

"Oh, come on Cassa, that's not nice,"

"Good, because now I'm really not taking it back, heh…,"

"Ohhh! You're so mean!"

"Cruel, don't forget cruel. Oh, and evil to, that sounds hot!"

"Ewww, Cassa, Ewww…,"

"Eww? I'll show you eww! C'mere!"

"Ack, What the hell are you doing! Get your fingers away from my ears! You know I hate that!!!"

"I will the minute you stop pulling my hair, ow-ow-ow!!!"

We always bicker like this. It's daily routine! Hehe, some people think we hate each other's guts but that's only because they don't know us. Cassa is the best friend I've ever had in a long time because; well …that's a different story. Maybe we'll get to that later. What was I doing...? Oh yeah!

"Excuse me?"

We both stopped our arguing and side glanced over to Talim. My hands still were entangled in Cassa's hair and her wet fingers only centimeters from my ear. So gross!!! I hate wet willies!!!!

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm sorry to…interrupt you guys but, um…,"

She pointed to behind us and just guess who was standing there? Guess?

No, not Brad Pitt …but not a bad guess, really. It was none other than our boss.

Mr. Sorel…otherwise known as Raphael Michelangelo Cross Sorel the First. Why there was a first…we had no clue. He had no sons.

"Ahem, Cassandra…Xianghua…,"

Cassa and I let go if eachother immediately and turned to face him backs-straight and chins-up.

"Yes, Mr. Sorel?"

We answered in perfect unison.

His head bowed slightly as he placed his hands gently on our shoulders between us. A strand of sliverish-blonde hair fell over his left eye as he did.

"Arguing as usual, aren't you?"

We nodded solemnly and turned our attention to our shoes. Hey, it's not my fault that her evil butt starts stuff, I'm just defending myself is all! Best friend or not when it's on, IT IS ON SON!!! Oh, sorry again…

He sighed and shook his head sadly. "Please, just...put on your uniforms and get to work-we open in fifteen, ladies…,"

And with that we were on our way to the changing room to get ourselves prepared-bickering and nit-picking with one another the entire time! What can I say, it's how we roll! Well, I guess that's it for my turn to tell the story. It's been fun, guys, really-

_Xiany!!!!_

Oh, sorry-bye guys!

* * *

**Talim's P.O.V. **

Back in control again guys. Sorry if she may have been a bit too...well Xiany like...anyways...

Well those two seem like pretty good friends. I…kind of envy that they're able to be so natural with each other, not having to hold things back. I mean, yeah I know that I can have that with Xiany, but…ah well I guess I'll have to wait for it. Besides, right now I need to be paying attention to who I believe is…

"I'm sorry, but are you my new boss?

The man than turned to face me and smiled kindly. Wow, he was so…handsome, and so youthful looking. Was he really running a café/club at his age? He couldn't be a day over twenty-three! I think I'm starting to see why Xiany loves working here so much!

He extended his hand out to me…

"Yes, Yes I am. Raphael Sorel the first,"

…then bent down to kiss it ever so graciously. Oh my!

"But you may call me Raphael,"

And then he winked. Wait…that's not very professional like… I'm getting that feeling again, the feeling I've had way too many times already in this crazy city! Maybe their something in the flipping water…so much for living…

I smiled awkwardly towards him and tried to politely pull my hand away.

"Um…Talim Kazehime, sir, …but I guess you can just call me Tali, since that's what Xiany always does anyway,"

"Kazehime, eh...correct me if I'm wrong but I believe that translates to...Wind Princess?"

Oh, he's good.

"Yes, that is correct, not many people know what that means,"

"Well, I don't know how-you're obviously a princess, by all means...,"

He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Geez, I wonder if he's this flirtatious with all the other girls that work here. I doubt that Xiany would let him but, I wonder…

Then in a polite and gentlemanly manner he placed his hand at the small of my back and led to where the girls had rushed off earlier.

"Come, I'll show the beauty and extravagance of working at the infamous Real Easy Street Café!"

As we walked through the golden bronze and maroon halls of the café, I swear I saw flash of crazy-bright red hair in the nearby doorway.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

****

_**Thank you so much for all that reviewed!!!**_

_**Akatsuki-chick**_

_**catching some ZZZ's**_

_**krazychika989**_

_**DevilKidd**_

_**It is VERY much appreciated.**_

_****_


	6. A New York Minute

_Hi everybody!!! Sorry it took so long to update- I got a little stuck but it's all good. Im on Chapter 9 now so YAY!_

* * *

**Thank-you so much for all your reviews!**

**daydreamer428**

**DevilKidd**

**Akatsuki-chick**

**catching some ZZZ's**

**It's again very much appreciated.**

**And to those who are reading and NOT reviewing...**

**I thank you for reading my story as well.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Nooooooooooothing at all

* * *

By: Venusgurl5

Chapter Six: A New York Minute

**Talim's P.O.V.**

"Hello and welcome to The Real E.Z.! My name's Talim and I'll be your waitress this evening!"

So it's been about a week since I started working here, about two days since I finally got the hang of things, and about a few hours since I finally got over my uniform. My goodness, if I had had ANY idea what they looked like earlier I doubt I would've accepted a waitress spot! Only WE were required to where them. And only FEMALE waitresses were allowed. Why I didn't catch the obvious is beyond me.

If you haven't caught the gist of it yet, the Real E.Z. is sadly very similar to Hooters in service, rules, and…dress codes. I guess I can't complain totally, since that's only the case on Friday and Saturday nights. But still…

You see, our "special" uniforms (as Mr. Sorel likes to call it) on these nights are an extremely lacey apron, an extremely lacey mid-thigh skirt, and an extremely lacey tank top. Everything was skin tight (cept the skirt cause Raphael openly admitted it was nice to see them flow, eww…) and everything was black (cept the aprons because Raphael again openly admitted he liked the lollicon affect it added…double eww…) It was mandatory to have your hair done formally and mandatory to wear make-up and jewelry. But the worst part was-it was mandatory to where an at least 2 inch stiletto heel for the entire night.

O come on! This is A CAFÉ not a GENTLEMEN'S CLUB! Just what dirty little fantasy was he trying to re-inact, anyway!? So this is why Raphael was so determined to have us show him our birth certificates. Probably checking to see whether or not we were legal…

Ugh, I'm so uncomfortable right now! I obviously had no idea how to gussy myself up to the…standards of Friday nights. So both Xiany and Cassa came right over and worked some crazy voodoo magic! Yes, I said voodoo! That had to be what it was, because right now with my hair down in these ringlets of curls and my face done up like a smokin' supermodel's…I looked…

"Eh bay bay! Why don't you come over for a minute? You're lookin reeeeeal sexy!"

Well…not exactly what I had in mind, but it works…

I smiled uneasily at him.

"Eh heh heh, I'll be over in a minute sir…,"

Pssh. As if…

"Aww…but I wanna see you now, cutie!"

Oh please what kind of men…argh!!!

"Aww, well, you'll just have to wait dear,"

It wasn't even two minutes after when I went to barf up my brunch in the employee bathroom.

Men like him made me absolutely sick to my stomach-reminded me too much of the guys back home. Those lecherous rule-breaking fiends…

* * *

I returned to the kitchen dizzily to hand my orders to our very popular new chef Killik. He was; like many of the people who worked her; very attractive and very young-but a bit older than me. His un-kept brown hair was stuffed messily into his giant chef hat and poked out oddly from underneath. He was too busy with his work to even care; as usual. However Xiany liked it like that because then she had a good reason to tease the guy. Poor Killik. 

I smiled kindly towards him.

"Here ya go, Killik. Sorry, but only three orders from me so far tonight,"

He returned the kind smile and nodded in understanding.

"S'okay. I can tell that your uncomfortable bout Friday nights,"

He chuckled to himself as he began to wash dishes.

Oh wow, so he does pay attention to things around here. That's a shocker-his head is usually shoved deep into a book, work, or both at the same time.

I sighed nervously.

"…Is it that obvious…?"

He nodded again.

"Written all over your face, Tali,"

Figures. Sometimes I cannot hide ANYTHING.

"And I can almost guarantee that's the exact reason you're called on a lot,"

Hold on-Say wha…?

"Wait…what do you mean?"

Killik then did what I thought I'd never witness in my life. He set aside his work and looked at me. Like actually made eye-to-eye contact with someone-and with me!? Amazing… This was something he only did for special purposes or in most cases, just for Xiany. Better listen because it must be real important.

He leaned coolly against the counter and crossed his arms.

"You see, all guys have certain…fetishes, if you will,"

I gulped. Just what exactly was this about?

He held up his left hand first.

"Some like the spunky, friendly, and outgoing type. Like Xianghua,"

He blushed as soon as the name left his mouth. Well, I think we all know HIS type. Anyhow, he then lifted his right hand.

"Some like the sultry, sophisticated, and um, 'bitchy' type-,"

"You mean like Cassa…?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Exactly. Though the Real E.Z. is by far not a strip joint or a gentlemen's club, the crew here is aimed to please the customers both with good service and well…good looks…,"

"Wait…so you mean, Raphael hires his people based on their looks?"

Hmmm, I think things are starting to fall into place now…

Killik raised his hands in a halting motion.

"No, no, I mean-yes it's part of it. But Raphael is very strict and picky about whom he works with and who works under him. He refuses to be seen as a joke or unprofessional and just to let you know; he will never let you or the other girls be in a situation that is harmful or overly suggestive towards you. He clearly states to all that come you guys are strictly there for show and nothing further. And that if that line is crossed, he will handle the situation personally,"

Whoa, is he for real?

"Raphael said that? The guy who clearly stated how much of a lolitta complex he HAS!?"

I doubt it.

He nodded again then paused slightly before continuing on.

"It hardly looks like it but he is a very well-educated, extremely professional, and a strong business man. He is definitely a force to be reckoned with…,"

So Mr. Sorel wasn't as big of a pervert as I thought…or maybe he just was but simply didn't want to share…yeah, that sounds more like it…

"Either way, I'm going off track here… Raphael clearly noticed that he was missing the 'ideal fetish' of some men. The two women he had, as beautiful as they were, weren't doing it for everyone there. So he went on a search for not only a popular kind but his own personal favorite…,"

Own personal favorite, oh no, this is bad…

"And…what exactly is that…?"

Real bad.

"That would be the innocent-purified-angel type…,"

My eyes widened. Are you serious…?

He pointed at me.

"And YOU, Tali, without a doubt, fit in that category…,"

Are you serious…???

"Hands. Down."

Are you FLIPPIN SERIOUS!?!?

"Wait, so you're saying that part of the reason he hired me was because of my looks?!?!"

"That and your personality…maybe for your work ethic but since he was in such a tizzy to find someone like you so soon, I highly doubt that,"

"So me actually being good at what I do was just… kinda like a bonus,"

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Tali…,"

Before I knew it I was sliding down the kitchen door; one of my hands shielding my eyes and hopefully my growing humiliation. How did I become so vulnerable.

"Oh, well isn't that just grand…,"

So.

Flipping .

Grand.

"Taaaaaalim!"

I'm not sure whether or not it was clear but I tried my best to yell out a response.

"Come on out here, girl, I need your help!!! And Cassa's too darn busy flirting!!!"

Killik tried to help me to my feet, but it didn't stop the stumbling that seems to always trap my steps wherever I go.

* * *

"Wait a minute-What did you say?!" 

Xiany gave me an apologetic expression while Cassa's drunken body held onto to her with an unreal vice grip. Stronger than what I expected any drunk to be able to anyway. Then again, Xiany said this happened often so maybe she had adjusted herself to these types of events and situations. Like a drunkjitsu, or, something or other…

"I know-I'm really sorry Talim, but you have to close!"

"Wh-why me! I've only been here a week- I don't know what I'm doing! If I had experience then yeah but-but! What if I do something wr-rong!"

Just the thought of the Real E.Z. being broken into due to my lack of security skills scared the crap outta me.

I shook my head fiercely as I followed Xiany and Cassa to the coat room.

"What about…Jerry?"

"Drunk,"

"Maya?"

"Really Drunk."

"Diego?"

"Piss Drunk!"

"Killik…?"

"Heh! Don't even get me started…,"

Oh my gosh! Did everyone that worked here automatically associate Friday nights with getting totally wasted!? Come on there's gotta be someone left... (gasp)

"What about Raphael!?"

Xiany paused as and an unreadable expression passed her features. She scratched her head.

"Well...he's not drunk…,"

Oh thank the heavens! Maybe I have a chance!

"But he's uh, kinda…pre-occupied with other (ahem) matters…,"

It was at that moment Cassa made her first words of the evening since finding her under some random guy on top of a table. Thank goodness they were fully clothed!

"…Hukkas…(hic)…lotsa lotsa hukkas…heh hehe(hic-hic)…,"

Oh I see! I should've known he was a pervert no matter if what Killik said is true!!!

Xiany laughed nervously and nodded.

"Yeah, unfortunately Cassa's right. She usually tends to be when she's…in this state. A KYAH KYAH!"

Hmm…shockingly that laugh isn't as painful as it used to be…but it still hurts.

"Look Tali, I'd close myself but Cassa's so wasted and only I know how to correctly deal with her when she's like this…so, please!!! Just for tonight,"

Well it was only for one night. And besides…I'd be doing this sooner or later anyway. Oh what the heck!

"Yeah, I guess one night won't hurt-OOF!"

Ack! When it comes to hugs this girl can be sneaky and-ouch-kind of violent! When I finally was able to pull out of her death grip she gave me the keys, gave me directions, and gave me an eerie warning.

"Open the door for no one unless you know them or unless you trust them,"

I asked her shouldn't it be an 'and' instead of an 'or'. She just winked at me and made her way to the exodus door-Cassa waving dizzily at me next to her.

* * *

"Oh, my poor feet!!! Ah-geezie!!!" 

Nine hours.

For nine flippin' hours I've had on these darned stilletos. And I swear if they were mine and not Cassa's I'd be having one heck of a bonfire right now… Hmm, who knows- maybe if I glare at them long enough they'll incinerate from my concentrated anger. Maybe…

So far I had finished cleaning up the café's dance floors, tables, and bathrooms. Thanks to Killik's kindness the kitchen had already been finished and sparkled like a star in the night sky. I owe that kid one. Anyways, now that all the important stuff was over-I can finally change. Why I didn't earlier…who knows. I think I was (as embarrasing as it is) to busy admiring myself… It's not like I've ever seen me so different looking before so 'nyah' to you guys teasing me!!! Wow, I think I've been around Xiany too much…Anyways, lemme just put on my shoes and-

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Wait…someone's at the door. I checked my watch to see it read the late time of 3:17. Who would be here at this hour? The club is closed and it's not like people are still hanging around to say otherwise.

_Open the door for no one unless you know them or unless you trust them_

Xiany's words rolled through my mind as I inched closer to the door.

BOOM-BOOM!

And it just had to start thundering right at this moment. How grand, really…

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

I guess I could just…peak through the open door. At least let the poor guy know that we're closed before it pours on him like no tommorow. I can here more thunder rumbling up above proving it. But I won't lie…

I'm scared as – well - I can't say…

But I'm more than sure you can guess.

"I so sorry sir, but the Real E.Z. is closed,"

The words left my mouth so fast and so high-pitched that it was a miracle he understood me at all! I only know this because he nodded and turned to leave; his long coat swishing behind him. He didn't speak a word. And then…

Two more cracks of thunder…

BOOM-BOOM!

BOOM-BOOM!

…A flash of lightning…

ZZZING!!!

…And the rain and hail fell like fierce mini-meteors onto the ground and unfortunately onto the rejected guy's hat. Oh why did it have to rain…?

Now…

"Wait! Sir,…,"

…I have to let him in…

"Why don't you…why don't you stay…,"

I leaned against the door frame as he turned to face me once more.

"At least…until it clears up, s' okay…,"

For a moment he just stood their, his hidden eyes glaring at the ground while he rolled over my invitation in his mind.

Just say yes already, if you don't I'll feel horrible about it!

Then with a jolt he raised his eyes to meet mine and answered.

"Thanks, I'll only be a New York Minute,"

I could feel my entire body freeze at the grim realization of just who this was.

All to little.

And all to late.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank-you so much for all your reviews!**

**daydreamer428**

**DevilKidd**

**Akatsuki-chick**

**catching some ZZZ's**

**It's again very much appreciated.**

**And to those who are reading and NOT reviewing...**

**I thank you for reading my story as well.**


	7. Beautiful Red Haired Boy Screw You

_Hello everyone here's Chapter Seven! This one is a personal favorite, This one and the next! _

* * *

**Thank you for all of your reading and revieving guys!**

**krazychika989**

**daydreamer428**

**marvelous one**

**catching some ZZZ's**

**Much appreciation guys! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own jack diddly-wait-nope-no even him...

* * *

**Warning: Language- Yunsung's mouth is pretty bad in this one. But that's all! **

_:Milk and Coffee:_

_By: Venusgurl#5_

_Beautiful Red-Haired Boy…Screw. You._

**Talim's P.O.V.**

"STALKER!"

**SLAM**

You wanna know what the greatest feeling in the world is?

"Wait…what!?"

Really? Do you want to?

"Open this door crazy lady!"

That'd be slamming the door in the face of your more-than-likely possible stalker.

"No way in heck, buddy!"

I answered him through the door.

"You just go and be a good stalker and stalk someone else, now!"

"What!? What are you talking about!?"

I leaned against the wooden door as my fingers scrambled for what I hoped were the security locks. I knew me closing the restaurant was a bad idea. A bad bad bad bad very bad idea!!!

"I'm talking about your abnormal obsession of following me around to every stinkin' place I go!"

He laughed.

"Lady, I've never seen you in a day of my life!"

Sounding thankful that he believed it to be true.

"Don't even try to lie to me, I know exactly what your up to you…you…you stupid stalker!"

He folded his arms defiantly.

"And what exactly is that?"

Hmm. Good point. I hadn't a clue…

"Well…how am I supposed to know, you're the stupid stalker! I just know that it's no good at all,"

"I…I honestly don't understand what your referring to, lady. Like I said I don't know you!"

I stopped my ranting immediately and let his words slowly sink in. Did he…did he honestly not know me?

I cracked the door open slightly and peeked out curiously at him.

"So you're saying… you don't even know me?"

"Uh, noooo….," he answered as cautiously as possible despite his confusion. However, it did nothing to soothe my oncoming surge of emotions.

"ARRRRGH!"

And then I once again slammed the door in this imbecile's face. Unfortunately, he decided to try and jam his foot in the door so I couldn't close it all the way. Jerkface.

I glared heatedly at him.

"I…highly suggest that you move your stupid stalker foot,"

The idiot stood there with a dumb look on his face. Figures.

"Now!"

So then he brought back an old friend of his that riled me up like crazy. That dim-witted smile of his. Ugh…

"I don't think so, missy. It's pouring shit and stones out here and I'm here for a reason that has nothing to do with you at-,"

"It's pouring what?"

He blinked at my sudden interruption.

"Shit and stones…It means it's raining hard as hell,"

I shook my head; clearly disgusted.

"Ugh…,"

Had he any idea how brash he sounded sometimes?

"Either way my…,"

He made quotation marks with his fingers.

" 'Stupid stalker foot,' stays,"

Well, if that's how you wanna play…

"Suit yourself,"

Before I knew it I was going absolutely berserk on those size 20 huffs that he calls feet.

Slam, slam, slam.

Over, and over again.

Every time he made a distressed cry louder and funnier than the previous one.

Hmm…maybe him staying wasn't such a bad idea after all. Who knew I'd be getting revenge as a side dish, eh?

**SLAM.**

"Ahhh! What's your problem!

**SLAM.**

"Your flipping face is my problem!"

**SLAM.**

"Wait, scratch that, your flipping existence is!"

**SLAM.**

"Shit! Don't you think that's a little harsh?!"

**SLAM.**

"AHHH! Damn it, I don't even KNOW YOU you NUT!"

**SLAM.**

"WHAT!?

**SLAM.**

"Yeah I SAID IT, you're a NUT!"

**SLAM.**

"Yeah well apparently I was a cute one cause you sure as heck didn't seem to care when you asked for my SERVICES! NOT LIKE YOUR EVER GETTING THEM ANYWAY!"

**SLAM.**

"I TOLD you lady, I DON'T KNOW YOU,"

"…,"

"…,"

For a moment there was nothing but the sounds of our heavy breathing. My mind was going in circles and the rain pounding down on my head did nothing for my thoughts.

"_Lady, I've never seen you in a day of my life!"_

"_I don't even KNOW YOU you NUT!"_

"_I TOLD you lady, I DON'T KNOW YOU,"_

What's happening to me? I don't really know…but I do know

That those words bother me.

"ACCCCK!"

**SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. **_**SLAM.**_

Oh my goodness. I think I've just committed foot murder.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-AAAAACK!!! THE HELL IS YOUR PROMBLEM!? GODDAMN!!!"

He fell to the ground in a dramatic fashion and nursed his beat up sole in his hands. I was in a divided position. Part of me felt absolutely dreadful for what I had done while on the other hand part of me was tempted to bust out the champagne and say 'cheers!' And I don't drink. Ever.

He moaned and groaned over his foot for another good minute before finally raising his vision to now closed door. However I was still nearby and he knew it.

He yelled to me through the solid material of the door.

"Look…If you're mad at me for something I did-I apologize. Really, I do,"

Heh, from the sound of things he's been in a similar position before. Not surprising.

I glared at him through the mail box flop as he wobbly began to rise.

"But the least you could do before _destroying my feet_-,_"_

He pointed at them to emphasize his point.

"_-_ is identify yourself!"

My goodness. He truly had no idea who I was…not even after looking me dead in the eyes. I don't look that different…do I?

My eyes wandered to the nearby window and I gasped at how wrong I was. I could barely recognize myself.

Great…I've been a total meanie to someone that honestly, FOR ONCE …didn't deserve it.

"Well, who are ya broad?!"

I frowned as I gradually opened the door and went to face him. He watched me cautiously (and with good reason) as I walked over to him silently in the rain-fiddling with my hands as I did. Ugh, I really hope he doesn't sue. My dad would be beyond furious…

"Do you…Do you remember… (ahem),"

I looked away nervously.

"You remember Angel?"

A few seconds later, much to my surprise, he lifted himself to his feet and smiled at me.

Genuinely

And truly

Smiled at me.

* * *

"So…what did they send you here for?"

I…eventually let him; against my better judgement. But, I just… couldn't let him sit in the fierceless rain after demoralizing his poor foot. Especially since, according to him, he was sent here for a reason. And a good one. (Sigh) He was running an overtime errand for his job. I'm such an evil paranoid witch. Really I am.

He was now sitting at the bar, a towel hanging around his neck. We both had got soaked in the rain so I got us something to dry us off. Oddly enough, though, he refused to take off his giant oversized coat and fedora. Both of which were the wettest things on him. Oh well, not my loss. I was washing the last of the glasses behind the counter as he spoke to me.

"I'm supposed to deliver a package to someone here named…,"

He grabbed a tiny object from the inside of his drenched coat pocket and read the inscription on top.

"Killik Huang?"

Oh, so the package is for him? Wonder why he didn't stay to- oh yeah…

I smirked.

"Yeah, I know him-I think he would have stayed but…due to some events tonight, he left…early…,"

Yeah, that sounds like a nice way to say he got totally crashed and ducked out.

"Oh, Right…," he pushed it back into his pocket.

I don't think he believed my story though. Ah well-worth a try.

After that, it was silent for the most parted. I continued to wash and he continued to just…sit there. Not that big of problem though, I guess. I don't mind as long as he's behaving…but I have the weirdest feeling that someone is staring right at my-Oh no.

"Stop it,"

He feigned innocence as his eyes immediately rose to a more decent level.

"Stop what?"

"You know darn well what, Mister,"

He snickered.

"Sure don't, Missy...,"

I glowered deeply at him.

"Well find out what, sir, and fix it on your own before I fix it for you,"

Man this guy gets me so angry! And with the littlest things!

Then suddenly he leaned forward over the counter and lightly stroked a random curl behind my ear whispering in it.

"That's what I was hoping you'd do, Angel,"

Only five seconds later I was sprawled out on the tiled floor surrounded by broken glasses and dish-soap bubbles. I frowned.

I really hate it when he does that. That whole existing thing? It bugs me…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

****

**Thank you for all of your reading and revieving guys!**

**krazychika989**

**daydreamer428**

**marvelous one**

**catching some ZZZ's**

**Much appreciation guys! Thanks!**


	8. Play Nice, Children

_I am so terribly sorry that it took so painfully long to update! Not only did my family take an extremely long and extenede vacation, dragging me and my older sister along, but we came home to find our internet not connected. It. Sucked. Big time. Nevertheless, I'm back and I thank those who hopefully stick with this tale even though it took so long for me to update. That will never happen again. Expect all updates to be three days apart and no more. I've already finished the story so, it smooth sailing from now on. Once again , I'm terribly sorry-my apologies!_

_Venus ;)_

* * *

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED IN MY BIZZARE ABSENCE! I APPRECIATE IT BIG TIME!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own SC...which sux but...you live and learn...maybe...sorta..._

* * *

_:Milk and Coffee:_

_By: Venusgurl#5_

* * *

This is exactly why I shouldn't have let him in. 

Job or not, he's always going to be the same thing.

Trouble.

…And a lot of it.

That tacky laugh of his destroyed my ears as I struggled to roll over onto my knees. Of course, he was ever so nice enough not to even consider helping me up! But…now that I think about it… that's most likely a good thing. No…a great thing. Bet ten dollars he'd drop me anyway... I'd rather stay down here.

I mentally glared at the image of him in my mind since I was to busy cleaning up water, soap, and glass to do it in reality. Don't think I'm done with you yet, mister! I'll deal with you later… all in good time….all in _good_ time…

First he leaned his big ego-inflated head (yea, I said it!) into his right hand…

"Geez-ha ha-you're such a spaz!!! All I did was whisper in your ear, Angel,"

…then leaned forward again and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Do I have _that_ much of an effect on you?"

Pssh! You have an effect on me alright, just something more along the lines of _crazy_ _violent _instead…

No point in rewarding the Jerkface with an answer. It's exactly what he's looking for. Exactly what he wants.

"Just pass me the broom and dust pale over there in the corner,"

I stated with an awaiting outstretched arm.

He _amazingly_ did as told…that is all the way up until passing the desired objects into my possession. I gazed up only to glare at him immediately. Again that stupid smirk was on his face! Honestly, doesn't he have any other expressions!? Why do I always see _that_ one!?!?!?

My voice was icy and edgy when I answered.

"What?"

Tch. He didn't even flinch at my tone. Show-off…

"Why don't you let me-?"

"No,"

He's messed-up enough already tonight. I can't take another screw up!

He blinked.

"Why not?"

"Easy,"

My fingers danced along as I did my best to illustrate my little equation.

"You _plus_ help _plus_ me _equals_ **disaster **and **anger**, and that's the _last_ thing I need right now,"

Can't argue with that logic now can you?

"Yeah, well…,"

He leaned against the bar counter and crossed his arms.

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of you _plus_ me _equals_…,"

An end never came. He only traced a _heart_ in the air with his two index fingers.

…For fear of loosing my priestess title…my lips are sealed…duct-taped…bolted…

Grrr…great, now I'm all riled up again! Why does this only happen with this guy!?

I glowered him.

"Look, can you NOT be perverted for ONE MINUTE!?"

And then… the weirdest thing happened…the look on his face, it changed to something I had never seen on his face before, even though it flashed for only a second.

Sadness.

Yeah well…maybe he'll think twice before saying some of the trash that comes outta his mouth …or in his case three, no four times over instead…

He rolled his eyes.

Funny, it seemed like such a…girly thing for him to do. Heh…

"Look…I'll be careful; I am an adult you know…,"

Right. License and birth certificate now please?

"Gah! Just lemme do it, alright? It is, after all kinda my fault…"

"Yeah but…,"

_RIIIIING_

_RIIIIING_

I sighed. He was right. Better him than me anyways. Besides, that's the phone in the break area I hear.

Standing up quickly I headed towards the back room; wrapping my hair into a messy bun along the way.

I was gonna make sure that there was no way he'd ever get the opportunity to touch these locks ever again! Well…there goes another two hours of free time to washing my hair longer than usual…

"Whatever, just don't break anything…,"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll be right back…,"

And then I found myself stopping mid-way to turn and warn him. The idea of this guy being alone in a café that I'm supposed to be watching juuuust hit me full-force. Heh-heh…

"Behave yourself, please. For once…,"

Goodness gracious…the last thing I need is the boss chewing me out over this guy's stupidity and my…my…recent psycho-ness!!!

Argh… I can feel his puny little evil eyes following me the entire way. He sure does have some nerve for someone who doesn't even know my name.

Then again, I suppose I have no room to talk myself, huh…

* * *

"Hello! This is the Real Easy Street Café! My name is Talim, how can I help you this…this…m-morning?" 

Well…what else am I supposed to say? It's like four A.M.!?

"Hey, Tali! It's Xianghua,"

Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you god!!!

"Oh my gosh, Xiany I am soooooo glad to hear your voice right now, you have no idea!"

_POP_

It was a bubble on the other end. Man, that girl is addicted to bubble-licious!

"Why? What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Oh, if only you had a clue as to who was here right now…

"Well, the restaurant's fine. Locked up and totally secure-,"

_POP_

"Great! Good work, girl-!"

Don't pat me on the back just yet girl…

"Yeah well…not exactly… (sigh) you see, a last minute visitor showed up this morning…,"

_POP _

"A what…?"

This oughta be fun explaining...

I began to pace the floor wildly.

"Ooooo…Mr. Jerkface is here!!!"

_PBBBBBT_

Well there goes one unsuccessful bubble.

"WHAT!? He followed you there!?"

Not…really…

"Well, that's what I thought at first too! But, um…after discussing and clearing up some gray areas, I, thankfully, found out that wasn't the case…,"

"Are-Are you sure!?"

"Positive, I swear he didn't…,"

She sighed in relief and return to her rhythm.

_POP _

"Oh, well…that's good. I thought you were in trouble or something…you're _not_ in trouble…right?"

Her tone turned to a low whisper.

"Blink once for yes, twice for no,"

Wait a minute…Oh wow. This girl…

"XIANY! That wouldn't even work if I were in trouble!!! You can't see me-it's a PHONE conversation!!!"

"Oh…right…"

_POP_

"Forgot bout that…"

She's lucky that I like her so much. How she makes friends with that ditzy personality sometimes totally stuns me.

"So you're okay then?"

Well…define okay.

"Physically….yes,"

For the moment.

"But mentally-No stinking way! He's acting worse than the last few times we dealt with him!"

_POP_

"Why do you say that? What he do?"

"He was looking down my shirt, Xianghua! And he's hit on me _twice_, asking me to be with his loser a-…butt!!!"

See? He's got me so angry I'm nearly swearing!

"Well…just ignore him! I hate to say it but by the looks of the weather he'll be there for...quite a while. And so will you…,"

FREEZE!

REWIND!

PLAY!

"Say what!?"

"Channel 10 girl, check it!"

* * *

I ran to that crappy lil' 50's television so fast I'd bet tons of cash on me beating the Olympic record for…whatever distance I had just ran. But before I could even dream of wrapping my fingers around what I thought was the remote I found it in the hands of a very familiar yet very unwelcome second presence. 

It was then that I knew that Xiany was indeed incorrect. There was no way he was staying. Not if I was here with him in the same 5 foot radius.

And even though the news channel told me otherwise…

And Xiany continued to insist that he would be staying regardless…

And the pouring rain and ear-crashing thunder roaring outside agreed with all of the above…

It was final.

He _had_ to go

And _soon_.

Because if he didn't…

I knew I wouldn't want him to walk away from me ever again.

Not after seeing him like this…

* * *

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED IN MY BIZZARE ABSENCE! I APPRECIATE IT BIG TIME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Are You Freaking Kidding Me!

_I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took longer than expected to update. I-uh-well you see...I was grounded...eheh-heh-my bad. But now I'm back and UNGROUNDED so there. I'll fix my boo-boos! So here's my FAVE chap-I love it so much-hope you will to!_

* * *

**_Thank you to all who read and to all reviewers!_**

**_Catching some ZZZ's_**

**_Chibi Chibi Power_**

**_Highwayman Myth_**

**_Melanie_**

**_DevilKidd_**

**_Ladyd.d.del_**

**_I really appreciate you guys and your patience!_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Not mine, Not mine, and Oh...not mine...fricking sux..._

* * *

:_**Milk and Coffee:**_

_**By: Venusgurl#5**_

_**Chapter Nine: Are You Freaking Kidding Me?**_

* * *

"_Alright class! Alright class! Settle, settle! I have someone to introduce to you all!"_

_Slowly yet surely the homeroom class of Rm. 209 began to calm and all eyes traveled to the head of the room. Mrs. Haydin._

_A few still decided to hold their conversations quietly, but overall she had their attention._

_Something very rare in middle school classrooms, indeed._

_The teacher smiled brightly and clapped her hands together before continuing on._

"_Oh my, students! We have a new passenger coming abroad the learning train today! O ho-ho-ho! How exciting!"_

_The class begged to differ as they gazed at her with bewildered expressions._

"_He doesn't have a uniform yet so I was hoping one of you boys would lend him one of your jackets so he won't feel left out! Hmmm? Just for today? …How about you Jae?"_

_The boy in question only nodded numbly. _

_Obviously this wasn't as exciting for him as it was for Mrs. Haydin…_

"_Either way, I'm getting ahead of myself! Back to what I was saying…ah yes, now he's not from here so he's a bit shy…but he speaks our language very well and very clearly; so there should be no problems when it comes to him understanding things."_

_The students cocked their heads to the side as all their faces read 'What?'_

"_What I'm saying overall is please talk to him!"_

_Ohhs of comprehension made their way through the room._

_Mrs. Haydin then made a gentle motion with her hand towards the cracked door; inviting the hidden student to join the rest of the class._

_This time all eyes went to the door frame and silently watched as a bizarrely dressed boy shyly strolled in; his element skateboard tucked securely under his left arm. His hair stuck out oddly from underneath his black beanie and his bangs totally covered his left eye. But it did nothing to hide their intense color of blue. _

_Unlike the boys here, his skin was fair._

_Unlike the boys here, his hair was a light brown._

_And unlike the boys here, he was quite handsome._

"_Class I'd like you to meet-,"_

_But before Mrs. Haydin could say his name- he gently pulled on her shirt; asking for her to come down to his level._

_Mrs. Haydin was a teacher at the size of 6'1…amazing really._

_A quick message in the ear, a smile and then..._

"_I'd like you to meet Yukio!"_

_A select few muttered hi's to him but otherwise silence was his reply. Yukio only nodded and scanned the room in interest._

"_Now then Yukio, you'll need for someone to show you around the place, someone to be your guide…ah-ha, I've got the perfect person! Miss Kazehime? Please raise your hand!"_

* * *

**TALIM'S P.O.V.**

So there he was…

…Mr. Jerkface…

Standing alone in the middle of the floor.

Without his cheesy fedora.

Without his giant oversized overcoat.

And without my previous thoughts of how I always thought he looked.

He wasn't an old…or greasy… or weird-looking…

And he certainly wasn't the wannabee-yakuza I had in mind.

He was…

He was… young… toned… and way more-than-decent looking …

Especially considering him being dressed in only a white beater and jeans.

Both which were completely soaked along with his now down brilliant red hair.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes twelve times before I swallowed the news whole.

My god…

My GREAT god…

My supposed stupid-stalker…

…Is absolutely gorgeous…

…

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?"

The words just refused to stay within the confines of my overly-troubled mind.

Sadly enough, that's not surprising…

He jolted fiercely and turned to face me in confusion. I wasn't surprised to see a stolen half-eaten bagel in his clutches when he did.

"Waat!? Waat?! Waat'd Ah do nah?" (What!? What!? What'd I do now?)

I gulped quite noticeably.

My gosh…he's even more gorgeous from the front-wait a darn minute-WHAT?!

What the heck am I thinking!?

For crying out loud! Flippin' bagel bits are spewing outta his double extra-large mouth!

Oh no this is worse than I thought…

My hands began to cradle my spinning head.

"Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no, oh-no…,"

Gosh, it's all starting to come back to me now…

I began to pace the floor wildly as visions from a time waaaay too long ago started to phase back to memory.

Started to haunt me…

Memories from back when I…

No, no, no.

At this point in the story…going into detail is not an option!

Sorry…

…but I can't even let you guys know what happened…

…at least not yet anyway.

"Oh no, oh no, Oh god…!"

He swallowed his food gruffly.

"Ya know…It's just a bagel, Angel…no big deal…,"

The idiot then walked over to the bar and leaned against the marble edge.

"And to be totally honest, it's not that great anyway…I think I just saved your business here and a customer's life…,"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his more-than-typical remark. Soon after, however, I was quick to divert them to the ever-beautiful ground.

Hmm…counting floor tiles seems like a fascinating idea right about now!

Let's see…

1…2…3…

"Whatever…j-just take your stupid bagel and go…,"

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack_

Man, did he not learn to eat with his mouth closed? Wait a minute…I bet he did, but just chose to ignore it like everything else remotely sensible in his life…

And from the way he's approaching me, I guess he never learned about personal space either…idiot…

I made sure to step back immediately.

"Why? I didn't do anything…,"

Yea, but it's not you I'm worried about…

"Tch! As far as you know! That could …,"

C'mon Talim, think of something girl-you're not a genius for nothing!

"…That could be the last bagel! And…and if it is…,"

I pointed wildly to myself.

"That's bad news for me!!!"

"Yea, well_…smack-smack_

He jabbed a thumb into his chest.

"I'll just buy you another one, how's that Angel?"

Grrr…you butt-hole…

"It's _not_ good, _that's_ what it _is_, now would you just _**please leave**_!?"

I gathered his scattered junk from around the restaurant and began to viciously throw them at him item by item; hoping-no-_praying_ it'd give hive the inspiration to get the heck up outta here!

Pssh! Just how did his stuff get so spread out anyway…?!

"Look! I have things to do, and I don't want nor need you here for it, so please leave the frisking Real E.Z. and have a nice day-er-night-er-whatever somewhere else!!!"

By the time I was done ranting he was drowned in his own stuff.

And still…

"But…,"

His free hand thrusted towards the direction of the café window fiercely.

"It's like fricken' hurricane Katrina out there-don't make me leave in that!"

Why not?! You'll be okay…eventually…

The look on his face twisted into concern as he dropped his things carelessly onto the floor. Oh, wonderful…

"What's so bad about me staying till it clears up? Are you up to something? Are you not feeling well? What's the problem?!"

The problem is you need to leave…and stop creeping up on me for heaven's sake…HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF THE BUBBLE RULE!?!?

"There is no problem, I just need you to leave-I'm sorry!"

And now I'm backing up again…

"You sure you okay, you look a little pale…,"

"That's because you're stressing me out by not listening to me, kid…,"

…Still backing…

"So that's the reason your eyes are all crazy-looking too?"

"Probably, you drive me up and back down the wall, ya know?!"

…and still backing…

"I don't how why, I'm just only being myself-,"

"Precisely!"

"Look this is all fun and all but your about to run into a-,"

_**WHAM!**_

"ACK!"

"…uh…never mind…,"

* * *

(Sigh) Not long ago I gracefully collided into one of the many hanging lights in the restaurant. And along with my fabulous luck today, it broke into a million un-repairable pieces. 

So much for a _nice_ first paycheck.

Either way, Mr. Jerkface was nice (and smart) enough to carry me over to a nearby booth (much to my displeasure and dismay) and make me a bag of ice for the back of my swollen head. Honestly, it's a miracle I'm not brain-damaged from all the near-concussions I've suffered in this crazy city!

It's been quiet for the little time we've been over here. Not a word has been said-which is kind of nice considering the fact that the times we have talked have always been along the lines of bitterness and deep frustration. Well…at least for me, anyway.

"…So…why do you hate me, eh?"

Huh, I wasn't expecting that question.

I bit my lip softly as I began to collect all the reasons as to why I _should_ hate him; the one at the top of my list being him thinking I was a hooker. But my answer came out twisted and different instead.

"To be honest, I could ask the same of you…,"

My eyes turned to him sharply and watched him through the dim lights of the cafe. His red long lashes blinked slowly before those fireball eyes of his turned to greet my own.

Just that look alone almost sent me into cardiac arrest. And once again I found my self-control slipping because of that stupid intense gaze of his…

"What in the world would ever make you think I hate you?"

His words were spoken with so much innocence that I thought I was the bad guy for a moment.

My voice cracked as I answered him.

"H-How about the fact that you've knocked me down-twice- you thought I was a hooker, and ever since the moment I've met you all you've been is a total creep and complete pervert! AND, you won't leave me alone!"

"…,"

Silence is my answer for now, I guess. Better than him running his mouth and saying something stupid…

After a few moments he ran a hair through his loose locks and leaned back against the booth comfortably.

And then…

…He laughed like I've never heard anyone laugh before…

I was beyond angry.

"AH-HAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"WHAT!? I don't see anything funny about what you've done to me! It's all been irritating and humiliating and-and-so darn confusing!!! So just shut-up!!!"

The nerve of the guy! How dare he laugh at the horrible crap he's done to me! No-how dare he know what he's done and then ask WHY I think he hates me and why I hate him!?

I crossed my arms and scooted as far away from him as possible.

"You're a real butt hole, you know!?"

"Wait, wait, AH-HAAAHA! I think you're mis-AH-HA-HA-understanding-AH-HA! HAAA!"

"No, I think I know exactly what's going on-,"

"No- really…ha-ha…really, you have the wrong idea…,"

Ain't no way I'm believin' that! I turned to face the other direction haughtily.

"Look…I know I knocked you down twice-and I'm sorry. That was an accident-honest!

I doubt that, really I do!

"…And I know I've been a asshole to ya…I'm really sorry for that too…,"

Like heck you are!

"But Angel…you should know something…,"

My answer wasn't immediate, but then…

"…what…?"

To my surprise, the boy had found some way without me noticing to slide over right next to me. So to say I was stunned when I felt his arm snake around my shoulders and his hand gently turn my face towards his was by far an under statement.

"I would never. Ever. Ever. Even considering thinking of you as something as horrible as a hooker. Your way to beautiful for that-and I don't just mean your looks…,"

He was so close to me that I could feel and taste the cinnamon scent of his breath against my lips. And his cologne, my gosh, his colonge…it was _so _strong and sent countless shivers down my spine. I could literally feel common sense unraveling string by string. My goodness… I think were even closer than when he first scooted over… if that were possible.

I gulped.

Why wasn't my body resisting. All sorts of alarms were ringing in my head so why wasn't I moving to shut it off?! What's…What's happening to me…?

"I don't call you an Angel for nothing…,"

He leaned in lightly to brush his nose against mine.

It didn't even flinch.

And then…I finally caved in…

"It's Talim…my name is Talim…,"

"Talim, eh? …you can call me Yunsung…,"

I nodded numbly as a reply.

I must say...

I had no idea that flying the white flag would be so good…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_Thank you to all who read and to all reviewers!_**

**_Catching some ZZZ's_**

**_Chibi Chibi Power_**

**_Highwayman Myth_**

**_Melanie_**

**_DevilKidd_**

**_Ladyd.d.del_**

**_I really appreciate you guys and your patience!_**

**_Please Enjoy!_**


	10. Everything's Just Wonderful!

_**Hey there guys! Yeah I know it's been a while! I apologize. During volleyball season updates are reall hard-but the seasons over so HUZZAH! either way, the ending to this is pretty weird but trust me-you'll like how it ends next chapter. Either way-her's en. Please enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own...I own... wait for it...wait for it...nope, still got nothing... **_

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! especially these guys!_**

**_jess_**

**_Highwayman Myth_**

**_Melanie_**

**_Chibi Chibi Power_**

**_party lika rockstar_**

**_DevilKidd_**

**_krazychika989_**

**_It's much appreciated!!! _**

* * *

_ : Milk and Coffee:_

_By: Venusgurl#5_

_Chapter Ten: Everything's Just Wonderful_

* * *

"(sigh)…another please, ma'm…,"

"Oh…you mean of the … White-Chocolate Mocha Double Espresso Deluxe with extra caramel and whipped-cream…?"

"Yes…yes I do, ma'm…,"

"Miss…are you…sure that's what you-,"

"Yes! Yes! Please! I want another, I have the money to pay for it so why not?!"

"Well…that would be your forth one in less than thirty-minutes, miss…,"

"Well then…I guess it will be, huh?"

The nice yet nosy waitress was quick to rush away and attend to my order-murmuring quiet apologies under her breath as she did.

(Sigh) I think it's pretty needless to state that I'm in a bad

no-

wait for it-

_horrible_ mood on this so-called fine day. If my bizarre caffeine and sugar gorging didn't tell you otherwise, than I'm more than sure that my more than hostile attitude towards that poor waitress did.

Yes, I know that I'm being a total wiatch today.

But after last night, to be honest, I don't even _remotely _care…

Lemme guess.

Right now you're thinking something along the lines of:

_I could've sworn things were going pretty darn good last time I checked_…

Yeah, well - I guess you checked out a little bit too early, huh?

(Sigh)…sorry…

I'd have Xiany fill you in, but since at this moment I refuse to even share with her what the heck happened, I suppose that's something I'm going to have to do on my own.

But darn the last thing I wanna do is reminisce about the foolishness and trickery of last night.

I could feel Xiany's big brown eyes watch my slumped over figure with deep worry and extreme confusion. This was fairly new to me-falling apart. I've never been the type of girl to break down.

Ever.

So for her to see me like this must have definitely rattled her nerves a bit.

Humph. At least she was lucky enough to even nerves to rattle…

Mine were completely shot.

"Tali…?"

She gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't move. I was too…irritated to even think about moving. Unless the move was like an upper-cut or-something…

"Tali girl…I really don't think you should drink that next espresso when it comes…,"

My sole response was the rapid bouncing of my right leg.

"Or better yet…,"

But her hand was quick to settle it straight.

"I don't think you should have any type or breed of caffeine in your system ever again,"

Once again my knee started up only quicker.

Joy…not.

This time both of her hands stopped the insanity of my legs.

Double joy… double not.

She glared straight into my eyes with all seriousness and even shook her head to emphasize her point.

"Never. Ever. Again,"

And then let go.

I frowned deeply.

What am I, two? I'm flipping nineteen years old and dang it if I want some flipping espresso with MY money I'm getting it.

I have the right! I'm grown! …Sorta…

(sigh)…sorry again…

"Yeah, we'll see how long that little demand rides…,"

She gasped.

"Talim!"

"What?!"

Here eyes were widened so incredibly big they looked like dinner plates. Never had I seen such a look of surprise on her face! Seriously though what was the big deal? Really, is it that much of a shocker that I'm having a bad day?

…even though this is the first… time it's…hap-pened…?

Uh…Never mind.

"Oh my god! Can you not see yourself!?"

Uhh…no, not really. But I can guess at what's goin' on out there…

"You've been ridiculously rude this entire morning, Miss Kazehime! Now I may have NO idea what happened in the Real E.Z. last night-,"

Gah…My chest tightens just at the mere mention of that place.

"-but I do know you need to pull it together! And fast! You know damn well this isn't you, Talim…"

"…,"

Yeah, I know.

I know.

Trust me, I know.

But it's nice to think that maybe even for a minute sometimes that I can be someone else.

Someone normal, at least.

Xiany placed a reassuring hand on my head and scuffled it a bit.

"Look…I'm sorry for getting upset at you but…C'mon Tali…you can't go on like this forever…why don't you just tell me what happened last night,"

I groaned at the very mention of the idea and rolled my head to the opposite side.

"I don't know, Xiany…,"

"Oh Talim! I'm your best friend! You can trust me. What you say to me is what YOU say to ME. That's all, okay?"

Well…she is my best friend here…

…And she does take really good care of me…

…And she did get me a pretty decent job…although that whole thing kind of backfired…

In the end…I suppose that I can…

I sighed deeply and lifted my heavy head from the cushioned bar.

"Fine… but I DO get my espresso as soon as it gets here if I do,"

* * *

"Talim, eh? …you can call me Yunsung…,"

I nodded numbly as a reply.

Whoever knew that flying the white flag would be so good…?

Well…

I'd have to say that'd be whoever knew the alarms would be

so

freaking

loud.

All sorts of warning bells went off in my rattled brain.

From ones that sounded like your everyday alarm clock-

To wailing sirens of a mid-chase police car.

Either way, they all led to me finally snapping back to good ole' reality.

And hard.

"What the-Get offa me!!!"

I yelled as I pushed him away violently and scrambled away from the booth. Heh, the force almost sent him onto the floor and on to his sorry behind…

But I care less.

I was waaaay to mad to bother.

"_Oh-no_! Don't you even _dare_ to _think _about getting to me!"

I jabbed my index finger at him furiously as I continued.

"I may not know everything that goes on in that little pea-size brain of yours but I know enough to have an idea of what you're thinking!"

Yeah, I'm not stupid, Romeo, I'm on to ya!

But afterwards…

…When I was expecting anger;

When I was expecting sadness;

Heck, when I was even expecting laughter;

I got nothing but cold dead silence.

Well dang…

I gotta admit he's a jack of all trades when in comes to expected reactions.

Instead he laid back against the seat, crossed his arms, then with a cock of the eyebrow responded-

"And what exactly makes you say that?"

In all calmness and sincerity.

…

…

…I'm beginning to suspect that this man is a result of a mental sickness.

Honestly…what person in their right mind wouldn't-

I mean-

Is he seriously ask-

"GRRRRRR!!!! You're such a pain!!!"

Was all I could even utter towards his slow butt.

And with that I made my way to behind to bar to find anything-

anything

anything at all

that was even slightly dirty.

I just needed stress relief.

And Immediately.

"Oh Come on, Angel! I'm sorry! I was only trying to be-,"

"Annoying? Sick? Disgusting?"

Yeah I said it.

He stammered before responding to my snappy reply.

"I was… thinking more along the lines of friendly but uh… I can clearly see that you don't agre-,"

"Really, Einstein? What gave you that idea?!"

I'm only fuming like an angry housewife here, genius.

He sighed deeply before raising to his feet and walking to the lined barstools to, what I could only guess for, further agitate me.

However, I kept my eyes on the already clean dishes I refused to set down.

Maybe if I ignore him, he'll finally collect his stuff and leave.

Maybe if I don't give him the tedious attention he wants, I'll finally be left alone.

Maybe if I turn around and walk away, he'll do the same cept' outta that exit door.

Yes, Yes, Yes, now those are plans that I'm all for.

But instead of him even budging at a thing I 'didn't' do.

He sat…and sat…and sat…and gazed deeply at me with an emotion that I knew wasn't ready for me anytime soon.

And man oh man, his eyes were so firey red…I could feel slight heat on my skin as he looked at me a little more intense than I was happy with at the moment- I mean ever!

Hah.

Too bad I'm not falling for it.

Eh-heh-he…Oh boy.

I slammed my wet fist down on the counter.

"What do you want mister!?"

Okay so I caved in a little sooner than expected. And?

He grinned widely as he leaned his face into his left hand and held up a single finger,

"Well for starters. Number One: For you to call me by my name, just like I' m sure you want of me,"

I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Yeah well what if I forgot it,"

He laughed authenticly and locked his eyes with my own.

"Then I'm sure that you'll pick it up eventually, Angel"

Oh I got you, is that how you wanna play then?

I smirked.

"Yeah, same goes for you Mister…,"

And then I began to slowly place the dishes away.

"So what's number two?"

I asked from over my shoulder.

See he's got me interested now. I'm kind of curious to know what's going on in that crazy noggin of his. Dang…

His answer was a bit delayed but-

"Well I…I wanted for you to do something for me,"

Hah! Get real ginger-snap!

"Oh really now…? What's that?"

Not like I was going to do it anyway, but like I said, I'm curious now.

Again his answer was delayed. And when I turned to take a peak at him from over my shoulder-he was too busy fiddling with his fingers on the countertop.

"So he's nervous…,"

I whispered to myself.

Just what exactly was he going to ask me?

I came back around to face him with a hand on my hip.

"Well…?"

He looked back up at me,

"Well…I uh, let's just say that…I've heard about you,"

Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

I tilted my head in confusion-my floppy hair bouncing along with me.

"Heard about me?

He cast his eyes back down shyly.

"Yeah I…I know of your talents…and I need them,"

"Huh…oh, Oh! I have no talents of those nature!!! Didn't you here the first time!!!???"

Not this again!!! I could of sworn we went over this already!!!

His eyes widened incredibly as he awkwardly grabbed my flailing arms.

"NO, NO, NO! I don't mean those talents! I mean your dancing! Your trained dancing!"

I paused.

Wait, how does…how does he know about that…? Why does he know about that?

I could feel my arms go limp as I stared at him with confusion and mild irritation.

Just what the heck was going on? I was so shocked that I didn't even bother to move his toned arms that had now wrapped around me. (Probably to keep me from tipping over)

"Wh-what…?"

He gazed at me with a valid need that I couldn't avoid.

"I need your dancing talents for a very very very important issue of mine…,"

"…What kind of issues?"

"Critical life issues…,"

I raised an eyebrow.

Okay…

Now things are starting to get a little bit weird…

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! especially these guys!_**

**_jess_**

**_Highwayman Myth_**

**_Melanie_**

**_Chibi Chibi Power_**

**_party lika rockstar_**

**_DevilKidd_**

**_krazychika989_**

**_It's much appreciated!!! _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	11. Yes I mean, No I mean, GRRRR!

_Let me start by I'm terribly sorry, I've such a lazy bum as far as updating and I truly do apologize. However, I do have a rerason why! I've decided to put my sims 2 and sc addiction together and to good use and ladies and gentlemen I am proud to say that Milk and Coffee is officially now a sims 2 series! It has subs (of course) and I've created five eps so far. (Lemme tell you it was a long, tedious, and difficult process) however I was more than glad to do it. The first ep will be posted on veoh and youtube when chapter fifteen of this story is posted. I don't want them to really run eachother over too much, you know. I hope you all enjoy them and check them out soon-I really did work hard on them and just for you guys too! Please review if you do watch as well-i need to know someone likes them! Well, here's chapter eleven! Please enjoy! _

* * *

**_Thank You to all that read, reviewed, and stayed in touch with this story. Sorry for such the long wait-but the story shall most definitely continue!!! And the shooow goes on!!!_**

**_3 Venus_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish...and dream...and want...a lot...goes cry somewhere**

* * *

_**Milk and Coffee:**_

_**By: Venusgurl#5**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Yes- I mean, no- I mean, GRRR!!!**_

* * *

**Talim's P.O.V.**

"Are you fricking serious…?"

"…Yep…,"

"…You mean he actually said something like that???"

"…Uh-huh…,"

"…And he was totally for real?!,"

"…Sure was…,"

"…,"

"…,"

"…Wow…what a loser…,"

Wow, after story after story of me telling her just how sorry, sadistic, and crazy this man was she just now understanding the idea that he was exactly what I said about him all along. (sigh) Figures.

Xiany took a deep sip of her coffee and then added.

"Well you sure do know how to pick them, now don't ya, sweetheart…,"

The only reply I felt like giving was the rolling of my eyes. She _would _say something like that… Hmm, I'm really starting to get the idea that Xiany is getting a little more out of this whole ordeal than necessary.

Yeah.

"But wait, Xiany dear,"

I continued while totally ignoring her.

"There's more…,"

* * *

"So…just how 'life-critical' are we talking here…?"

About a few minutes later I finally snapped out of my frozen and overwhelmed state of mind and found myself back in commission. Frankly, I was more-than-ready for payback which was all that was on the brain now! I un-wrapped his creepish arms from around me; instantly killing any rotten ideas of him getting close me floating around his puny little head!

My hands fell on my hips as I faced him.

"And uh…you knew I was a dancer how, Mister …?"

I couldn't wait to hear his reply for this one. The grin on my face was starting to get as familiar as his ugly one. Heh, now that's ironic.

At first he was quick to open his mouth and speak.

"Oh boy, here it comes…,"

I muttered snarkly under my breath.

But I was shocked to find him shutting it just as fast. And then, get this, drum his fingers on the bar counter in a thinking position!

My goodness…had the Devil's playground at last frozen over???

Was Ginger-snap here actually thinking about his words before they flew out of his mouth? I couldn't have stopped the minor giggles that slipped from my lips even if I had tried. This was quite the monumental moment.

My focus then resettled back on him.

Like he always did when his nerves seemed to get to him, he ran a hand through his blazing red locks. It only reminded me of how brilliant his hair color really was and to be honest…it gave me the same butterflies I felt whenever I was forced into staring into those crazy-red eyes of his…

Crap. Well, here we go again.

"Well…," he began. "Technically… I can't tell you that,"

Heh, is he serious?

I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously but kept an eerie cheery tone as I spoke with the Jerkface.

"Oh really? And why's that?"

His view fell to shoes as he searched for an acceptable answer, I could tell. People are so easy to read; and this guy was practically a picture book.

Then suddenly he raised his eyes to meet mine determinedly stating.

"Because I made a promise, that's why,"

Oh my, well then… I'm just so so so sorry for asking you to break your promise to not reveal how YOU know MY personal affairs-

Puh-lease!

Spare me _that_ crap!

So we ended up wasting another few minutes on staring each other down before I rolled my eyes grumbling.

"Fine, whatever. Do what you want. But I just won't help you then…,"

And with that I made an about face; heading straight towards the sweet confines of the employee lounge. I really hope the lock isn't funny today… Trust me, not helping his sorry butt would not make _me_ loose any sleep tonight…

Well…

…at least not that much, anyway…

…Shut-up, I know I'm pathetic.

He about fell over as he watched his plotting go in a completely different direction than originally intended. Heh, had I not been trying to work him over to fess up my business I'd be in stitches by now just from the looks on his face tonight.

"Wait, wait-wait-wait-wait! Hang on!"

His arms naturally went out to stop my moving figure (he was getting a little used to that) but as I turned around I about bit them off seeing how nearby they were. He got the warning, surprisingly, and pulled them babies back quick like they were yoyos instead of limbs.

"What? Having second thoughts already?"

I replied haughtily. He frowned on the spot.

"Well duh, who wouldn't after a reply like that? What am I supposed to say, okay?"

I shook my head slowly.

"With you, sir, I don't know what to expect…,"

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yea well trust me, Angel, the feeling's mutual with you as well…and it's 'Yunsung' not 'Sir'-that makes me feel old-,"

"-Well it's 'Talim' not 'Angel', that makes me feel sick…,"

"Yeah… lovesick,"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Are you kidding yourself?"

"Hah! Is that what you tell yourself it is when girls reject you…?"

"No, it's what they tell me when they come crawling back…,"

"Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night, kid-,"

"Oh wouldn't _you_ like to know what helps me sleep at night-,"

Oh, now that is just nasty…

I whirled around heatedly and glared at him visciously. My arms flailed wildly to match my mounting emotions of, frankly, being ticked off and fed up with his…insanity.

"Okay, ew-ew-ew! There you go, right there! Being absolutely disgusting! Why do you always have to be like that, huh?!"

He leaned back coolly against a nearby column and let his charismatic smirk make yet another annoying entrance and display.

Ick!!!

I cannot _tell_ you how _much_ I _despise_ that _stupid_ grin!!!

You.

Have.

No.

Idea.

"Like what, Angel?"

I threw my arms in the air in frustration.

"L-Like THAT!

I pointed madly at him.

"JUST like THAT! Why do you have to get under my _skin_! WHY!?"

"Do you really want to know…?"

"Yes, _YES_! I really _want to know_, really, I do! Cause I see _no point_ in why you _continue_ to do so!!! I mean, I do nothing to-"

"It's because I _can't_ get enough of seeing the spark in your eyes whenever I do,"

…

…

…

…Haaaah???"

I paused in my motions and stopped to gaze at him blankly. He only gazed back his red eyes glittering with joy and his grin bigger and more genuine than hardly necessary. I would've been irritated had I not been so staggered by his spontaneous words moments ago.

"Say wha…,"

I murmured in his direction.

"Well I mean, I doubt I'll see it from you showing me kindness anytime soon…but I'm working on it,"

He finished his declaration with a child-like smile which amazed me even more.

Oh…

…Is that so…

…well…that's just….

…Whoa…

All notions and ideas clashed together at a screeching halt. My friends, my job, even my name became lost information to me and it felt as if all I had ever known was now running through the shredder at a distance I just couldn't reach. My eyes were frozen in disbelief and my heart-well-if you thought skipping ONE beat was bad, imagine it happening over…and over…and over and over and over again.

No sooner than these... actions began to occur did heat race to my cheeks and before I knew it, I was making a tomato look pale.

Oh no…I can't believe I'm fricking blushing for this…_this_… I don't even know what to classify him as anymore…

As inconspicuously as possible I tried to cover my face with my more-than-likely sweaty palms and darted outta that room so fast I'd made superman look like the ho.

Yeah, I said it…

…Darn you Xiany!!!

"Weirdo…,"

I hissed at him as mean as possible while fleeing the scene. But it did nothing to quell the one and only last disturbing and alarming thought left in my mind.

_Since when did creepy turn me on?! _

My steps cranked from a walk to a jog not too long after…

* * *

"Why do you always run from me? Do I scare you or something…," 

Not long ago had I escaped from this man's irritating presence and into the safe haven of the back room; or so I thought…

Like a little lost dog he had strolled on after me and has been leaning against this stupid wooden door ever since; asking me the most random crap in the world!

That last question he had just asked has suprisingly been the most logical one all night…however what _was_ illogical was me leaning against this stupid door as well and actually bothering to answer him back. Now I _know_ I need professional help. I mean, c'mon- I'm talking to a man who uses 'creepy' to spit game…and it works!

What the world?!

"No…,"

I replied dully while examinating my fake nails. Xiany and Cassa had stuck them on against my will for Friday night. I can feel my face turning up just from the thought of what they did. Evil….

"You just happen to annoy me beyond all reason…,"

He chuckled.

"Yea…that's what they all say before falling madly in love with me,"

"Can we please drop the modesty jokes for one second, please….geez…,"

He didn't give an answer… but he didn't make another one either. Instead he returned to his previous topic.

"You know… you never gave me an answer to my request…,"

A light bulb went out above my head.

Oh yeah, he did want me to do something for him because of some life critical problem, at least…that's what he said anyway.

I layed my head back and let my ponytail lightly brush against the door. All this irritation was starting to stress me out…

"Yeah, about that…what do you mean by 'life critical'? Like someone will die if I don't help you out or something,"

Heh, like that'd be the case. I giggled freely from my side of the door.

"Um, actually… that's exactly it…,"

That is until he went and said something like that…

I mean, if death isn't enough of a kill-joy how about you being the reason why it happens! Haha! How grand, eh?

"What?"

He sighed.

"Look…I know this is…well, random…,"

I looked at him like he made crazy seem healthy.

And though he couldn't see it…

…scarily enough…

He caught on.

"(sigh)…really…really…really random,"

A little bit of an understatement, but I'll take it…

"But…,"

And then with a desire and excitement I never had witnessed in him before, he began to speak of something of which I had hoped to keep hidden in the deep, spiraling corridors of my own mind- my dancing.

"I've seen you move… it may have only been once…and it may have only been for three maybe four minutes… but it was the single greatest and most intense display of skill and a true dancer's essence I've ever beheld…why you're hiding that talent, I don't understand-,"

"I'd rather not talk of that…,"

He fell into a silence of confusion instantly.

He was waiting for a given reason.

I continued on sternly.

"I know and understand why I made that descion, and that's all that matters in my book,"

He didn't know a thing about me and dancing other than what he'd seen on tapes and television.

He didn't have a right to judge.

Another sigh and then…

"Fair enough…,"

"You're darn right it's fair enough…,"

You have NO idea.

"…I'm sorry, I had no idea you were so sensitive to the subject…,"

I didn't have the heart nor the want to justify him with a reply.

Again, he caught on and spoke up.

"Look…either way, I really need someone who can dance to save the life of someone…someone very important to me. I know it sounds silly…,"

He sighed deeply.

"But it it's true,"

I could feel him press his weight on the wooden barrier between us.

"And honestly, you're the only one who has the skill and heart to do it …you have to help me, Talim…,"

Oh goodness, the honest desperation in his voice was piercing…and it was irritatingly breaking my heart into a million tiny little ittie-bitty pieces…

Oh, come on, now, hang in there, girl…

"Only you can …please, I can't really explain everything to you… because of certain lawsuits-,"

"What's that?"

"Um…just scratch that, but I need your help greatly…please, will you lend it to me?

I could practically feel his heart literally connecting to my own.

Good gracious, this boy…

I sighed heavily before releasing a fierce growl and ramming the back of my head into the giant wooden object behind me.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

You ever had one of those days where you just go…

"Man, my life can really sucks sometimes?"

Yeah, well…

…man, my life can really suck sometimes…

* * *

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS REVIEW!!!_**

Thank-you


	12. Show and Tell and Keep Your Mouth Shut!

_Wow. It has been quite sometime since I've been on and even longer than when I've updated. My apologies have been greatly extended to you all-I'm sooooo very sorry. This is my second to last year of highschool so I've been college scouting and being recruited for volleyball so, yeah...that's why I have been so a.w.o.l. I'm so sorry guys!! But one good thing has came out of this. I have completed the first five episodes of Milk and Coffee - The Sims 2 Version and will be posting a preview and first episode within the week. But for now, I give you chapter 12- the longest written chapter so far!! PHEW-this took a while. SO I really hope you guys enjoy it! Much Love and appreciation-expect an update next monday!_

_Venus ; )_

* * *

**_Thank You who have read and reviewed and stuck with this story through thick and thin, please continue to do so!! THANK YOU!!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. At least...not today, that is ... **

* * *

_**:Milk and Coffee:**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Show and Tell and Keep Your Mouth Shut!**_

_**By: Venusgurl#5**_

* * *

**Talim's P.O.V.**

You know…smiling, smirking, and grinning in this city…yeah it's really starting to get underneath my skin nowadays…

Let me explain.

It's like, every time I turn around in this metropolis some…creep, some _backstabber_, or some other random person seems to have their mouth turned up in an annoyingly pleasant disposition!

And honestly, I'm starting to get sick and tired of it... which really says something.

I mean- the only time I see these 'kind gestures' anyway is when someone is

A. Teasing me over something silly,

B. Knowing something that I don't, even though it has to do with me and,

C. Simply being a pain in my neck.

Geez, people these days… don't they have anything better to do?

Can't they just smile when their actually happy with you??

I never thought that killing with kindness was so painful!

Especially when your supposed "best friend" is doing so after you clearly stated to NOT make fun of a certain (and idiotic) decision that was made earlier. It did nothing to keel the growing fit of anger deep in the pits of my stomach.

Xiany took a long sip of her cappuccino before grinning wildly at me; her eyes dazzling with anticipation.

"You said yes, didn't you, Tali…?"

My eyes rose to meet hers guiltily.

I didn't really need to give a reply.

Her grin widened even more, if that were at all possible.

"Oooo I knew it, Tali. I knew you felt for that asswipe, ehehehehe…,"

"Oh, quiet Xianghua!"

I hissed before downing a healthy sip of my mocha chino.

"What? What?! I'm just saying that I _kinda_ knew you were into him, that's all-,"

"But I'm not,"

I interjected.

"Not in the least… Xiany, you know that-"

"So why did you agree to help him then, Talim?"

"… I'd rather not go into that-,"

"-because we both already know the answer, right?"

I fiercely slammed down my cup; catching the attention of a few customers nearby.

Darn it, Xiany! You and that fly mouth of yours, I swear!

"He said it was a life critical situation and that I was his only hope! How could I not help him, Xianghua?! I don't want anyone getting hurt because of our…,"

Wait…am I really about to say what I think I'm about to say?

"Our…,"

"…Your?"

Xianghua edged on.

(sigh) Apparently I am.

"Our…very bizarre yet strangely existent relationship problems…,"

The words came stumbling out of my mouth like an off-key melody. I began shaking my head in bemusement at the insanity of what I was saying…and how sadly true it was…Heck, we barely knew each other's names… and yet we we're somehow allianced in some twisted relationship…

"Besides…,"

I stirred my drink thoughtfully.

"You know how I am… I can't turn anyone away who truly is in need of my help…it's just not in me…,"

Xiany only watched me in silence from her spot beside me at the bar. I think she was going to say something to me, no- I'm positive she was. But before her words of guidance could exit her mouth her attention turned to the gaping glass windows of the café and sure enough, a shiver that literally felt like ice cubes down my back passed over.

"What, what is it? What's wrong?"

And then I saw it.

A mischievous smile was curling on her face and her eyes were glinting with a flash I only associated with trouble.

_Deep deep deep_ trouble.

I mean sea deep, gonna drown, somebody save me…trouble.

And I knew who _that_ seemed to be leading to now and days.

_Oh please don't be him, please don't be him_,

_Please_

_Don't_

_Be_

_**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!**_

"Hey guys,"

Hey…that's a girl's voice… ok good. That's good. This is good.

Looking towards Xiany's eyed direction my eyes met a beaming Cassa standing before us in bum chic- sweats, sunglasses, sneakers, and a messy ponytail. On each arm she held three clues that gave away her activity of the day-shopping bags. Her face was mildly flushed from moving about all day but her spirit was giving off an almost… eerie unnatural glow. Well…at least for her anyway. She blew a loose strand of blonde hair off her face before speaking again-only _perkier_.

"What's goin' on?"

Now I must say, I haven't exactly known Cassa for that long but I know darn well that she doesn't glow.

Ever.

She just…doesn't…

Either something really good had happened or pigs were now in mid-air.

I looked over at Xianghua to see the same cheshire cat cheese on her face.

"Oh me oh my, something dammed good must have happened to you girlfriend! I've seen that look before!"

She reached over my lap and patted the seat next to me.

"Sit and spill, hun,"

Cassa seemed to float over to the stool she was so delighted.

Xiany continued.

"What's his name?"

I looked at her puzzledly.

"How do you know it has to do with a guy?"

Her face and tone went into instant 'duh' mode.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's not about a _girl_, Talim, unless Cassa's not telling us something,"

She jumped in immediately.

"No, you're right; it's about a boy-,"

"See, I told you so,"

I frowned.

This may be hard to believe, Xiany, but men aren't exactly the epitome of every girl's happiness.

"That's ...not exactly what I meant Xian-,"

"His name's Areyn!" exclaimed Cassa.

Apparently neither one of them were that interested in what I had to say.

"And get this, out of all places; we met at…well-IN the bathroom,"

Xiany say wha?

Half-drank cappuccino spluttered every which-way from our mouths. Xiany's unstoppable laughter nearly choked her to death as she struggled to get it together.

"The bathroom?!"

Are you serious…?

Miss Hilarious over here was hanging off the edge of her seat as she responded-laughing the entire time she spoke.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me-HAHAHAAA!"

I rolled my eyes before sarcastically adding.

"That's hot…,"

Xiany nodded.

"Yeah…Tell me about it! Now when in the hell do you ever hook-up with a hottie in the bathroom… ya know, excluding the few times where you uh, kinda planned it, that is…,"

Oh my! I swatted at her arm.

"Xianghua!"

"What? I'm just sayin it happens, it happens,"

"If that ain't the truth…,"

Cassa added before stealing a sip of her best friend's mocha. And just like Xiany would handle any situation of the like; she stuck out her tongue, hissed some bad word or other underneath her breath, then snatched it back triumphantly.

"Anyways, like I said his name is Areyn – Areyn Whittier – and he's 24 years old. He's got gorgeous bright-blonde hair, brooding dark brown eyes, and ooo-wee the sexiest voice I've ever had the privilege of being able to hear!"

Xiany clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh- does he have like that rebellious but youthful kind of voice or that sultry prince charming kind of voice?"

Cassa grinned wildly as she wiggled a finger in her direction

"Definitely the prince charming one,"

Okay, I definitely have no idea what they are talking about.

"Wait a minute…there's a difference?"

"Oh there's a difference, sweetheart. A big beefie one!"

And with that she made some gesture I don't know and uh, really don't want to know. Man NYC is so different than home sometimes…like 'different planet' different.

A slight yelp escaped Cassa's mouth as Xiany pinched her arm.

"What!?"

"Cassa. No. We do not speak of these things in front of the innocent one! Don't poison her virgin mind with your sick one!"

"Oh right, because yours is just so much better?"

An icy glare was shot at Cassa,

"Not. The. Point."

Cassa then rolled he eyes, nodded, and continued on.

"Moving on, well we met in the bathroom because- well let me start from the beginning-,"

"But…I thought you just did-"

"Well sorta, but that wasn't the real one so it doesn't count-,"

"Okay, what are we now, 3? That makes no sense Cassa…,"

"Yea it does, you're just too much of an airhead to absorb it is all,"

"Ugh, You Slutface…,"

"Whorebag…,"

I couldn't help but laugh at the two and their childish behavior. Haha You see, seeing them together sometimes… the two are just so 'hot vs. cold' it's like impossible to view them as even acquaintances. But when they have moments like these, you just know they're attached at the hip. I couldn't help but snicker at the scene.

Hehe, who knows? Maybe one day Xiany and I will be like that. That'd actually be kind of weird. Funny, but mostly weird.

Geez, I feel like I've been here forever. What time is it anyway?

I tugged at the string hanging out of my jeans' pocket to fish out my cell phone that read 11:07. Better be on my way to the Campus so I can pick of my schedule and all. Placing a couple of bills on the table I gathered my junk for my soon departure. Xiany looked over at me curiously.

"Hey, you leaving girl?"

"Yea. I gotta pick up my schedule for school today,"

My eyes rolled into the back of my head in sheer frustration.

"I'm trying to go while it's still early….I hate lines…,"

Cassa's attention must've been sparked because she sat up to join our conversation.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a student, Talim?" she examined; her hand once again mischievously snaking around Xiany's drink.

"No offense but uh…I figured you were just another high school dropout or something… But I guess you're kinda too smart for that, eh? Well at least I hope so,"

Yeah you and me both. I need it in a crazy place like this.

Grabbing what was left of my mocha I raised to my feet.

"If you guys would like to your more than welcome to come along – I'd actually like the company,"

Xiany smiled as she looped her arm with Cassa's.

"Well then it's a done deal! We're coming with, bud!"

* * *

When we arrived at the prestigious university I was more than pleased to find it quite clear of the litter of students that usually overtook its grounds. Yes, a few were to be found – the early birds similar to myself – however there were only 10 or 12 and not nearly as many than what would soon takeover this poor facility in a little than a few hours from now.

Instead of our normal means of transportation (a taxi cab) we actually rode in style today courtesy of Cassa's red 2005 Crossfire. It brought new meaning to the old saying of people resembling their dogs…replacing the dog part with a car that is; especially since the only other living thing that she'd live under the same roof with would be either me, Xiany, or the lucky guy of the week. But it defined her so much so that as she actually pulled up to the curb I had to hold in my laughter at the irony of it all.

Xiany must have been on to me for as we climbed into the vehicle she turned and said to me "Red hot, crazy expensive, and way too fast. It's almost like this car was made _because_ of her,"

As Xiany and I laughed at her so-called cleverness Cassa smirked sinfully and confidently, never once taking her eyes off the rode as she responded with an audacious air.

"It was,"

I'd go further into that… but that's just a totally different level of insanity that I am _not_ ready to reach yet…

The campus was a lot bigger than what I was expecting. Like the city it had manifested from, the buildings were tall and long and though they weren't as close to one another there was a definite need for some extra space in between. It had an old historic atmosphere about it, which wasn't a bad thing; and though most of the buildings had been renovated and revamped, some still consisted of the old grey stonewall in which they were first constructed of back in the 19 or maybe even 18 hundreds. An overcompensating amount of trees, flowers, and greenery covered the entire campus making it stand out among the busy and bustle of the city surrounding it. It was almost as if they were threatened to "Go Green" by the city or else some type of consequence would be issued – why I have no idea. Overall, however, the college was beautiful and man was I glad to be _here_ and _not_ at home.

We entered from the northern gate (also being the main) leading us directly to university hall and exactly where we wanted to be.

Here is where freshman orientation began along with schedule pick-up.

Here is where I'll start my new educational future.

I'm excited but at the same time… really tired. Now all I have to do is get in, get my crap, and get the heck out. I'm still stressed and tired from last night, I can always tour it another day…

"Let's get a grand tour, Tali!"

Or I can just tour it today and pass out from sheer exhaustion! Grand…

"_Whhhhhhhy??" _I groaned loudly.

"Well just _look_ at this place, sweetheart!" she spoke with her arms spread wide, her eyes towards the heavens and her body spinning slowly around.

"It's HUGE! And so old-fashioned! I love things like this, makes me wanna go back to college just for the scenery!"

"So she says…," muttered Cassa as she strolled over to me and leaned lazily on my shoulder. "But I can tell you right now there's only three things she'd go back to college for," her hands went on into quotation mode as she continued. "And 'scenery' sure as hell ain't one of them…at least not this kind of scenery, anyway…,"

I stifled a giggle. Cassa's always on it as far as sarcastic remarks and hard slaps of the truth go, and she was definitely on her 'A' game today. Too bad poor Xiany was the target, but something told me that _that_ wasn't anything new.

"Oh please, Tali, let's go on a tour! I can see the sights, you can find your classes, and we can lock Cassa in a broom closet along the way! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Cassa glared ice daggers at her.

"Please, please, please?"

My eyes rolled on reflex knowing exactly what was gonna come flying out of my mouth.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Xiany did her victory dance, Cassa slapped her silly, I laughed my behind off, and then we stepped through the automatic doors that led to out destination.

* * *

There was no line in the aisle of my last name when we arrived, so I got my information in matter of seconds. And if we weren't staying for a lovely tour, we'd be out of here in a matter of minutes. But due to the insistence of my favorite friends and my inability to say no, it looked like it'd be a matter of hours before I could even drift to thinking we could leave.

Our loud footsteps echoed through out the quiet corridors as our guide gave little to none as far as information goes when it came to the sights we passed. This only made the tour even more enjoyable along with that dull monotonous tone of his… Dang, talk about hating your job. It was only written all over his face.

We had already visited 4 of the 6 classes on my schedule and were rolling up on one of my extracurricular that I had signed up for. Xianghua, who was already leaning on my shoulder, grabbed the schedule from my unsuspecting hands and began to read my sessions off.

"Hey!" I shouted while making a vein attempt to snatch it back. She dodged my whirling hands like a pro. There's a shocker…not.

"Let's see what we have here: hmm… Astrology, Oooo cool; Comp. II, ehh…not so cool; Computer Graphics/Editing, hmm… sounds intelligent; Ballroom Dancing…GASP – BALLROOM DANCING!!"

My eyes grew to the size of watermelon. What did she just say!? Ballroom Dancing?? No, I didn't sign up for that! That's impossible! She must be reading that wrong…

With a mad grip and unreal strength, Xiany swept me up in a headlock that I think was meant to be a hug. She swung me from side to side, a grin the size of Texas on her face.

"YOU TOOK BALLROOM DANCING!? HOW WICKED-COOL!! LET'S SEE THAT PLACE FIRST!!"

"Down, Xiany!" I managed to splutter out from the crazy chokehold she had on me.

What did this girl have for breakfast every day, a bag of sugar then 4 boxes of Wheaties?!

"Lemme see that," I said while fishing the now-crumpled piece of paper from her possession. There was no way in this lifetime or the next that I could have been signed up for ballroom dancing. No way on this God green earth! Dancing was the epitome of everything that my father was against…that is unless it had to with our culture's bizarre mating and joining rituals…which was everything_ I_ was against. There was no way he would allow room for any kind of other!

My eyes scanned the small agenda as I recited the classes aloud; counting them off like items on a checklist.

"Astrology…Comp. II…Computers…Ballroo-,"

_BAH-BUMP_

My heart nearly skipped a beat as I once again tried to read that unbelievable forth line.

"…Ballroom Dancing…,"

Oh my God…It _is_ here.

It really _is_ here…

What am I going to do…?

"Oh no…this has to be a mistake…,"

The words were whispered but not low enough for Xiany's cat ears to miss. In a truly worried disposition she turned to face me; placing her hands on my shoulders as she did. I would be touched by her sincerity if I wasn't so frazzled by the thoughts of my father throwing me into the village volcano right now…

…Okay, a little drastic but still… I'm freaking scared!!

"Tali…what is it?"

"Nothing…I-I don't know…It's…,"

I lowered my head and once again made friends with the floor.

Hi there ole' buddy ole' pale…been a while…

"It's complicated…and long…and complicated and long…,"

She smiled.

"Well I've got plenty of time on my hands-,"

"No you don't,"

It came from over Cassa's shoulder. She was leaning on the open door frame leading to the hallway that held our next stop on the tour. Her back was to us, but her irritation was obvious. I guess I would be too though if your friend (Xianghua) weren't paying attention to the ridiculous tour that they (she) wanted to go on. Especially when you could be anywhere else than here and wanted to be (Cassandra and Talim). The tour group had long left us behind and now stood clustered together at the other end of the hallway. Grand, now _were_ the slackers.

"Any day now would be nice, you two," Cassa called impatiently.

She's right, let's just keep this stuff going so we can hurry and go and I can change this schedule afterwards. I smiled up kindly at Xiany for her sympathy; patting her shoulder as I walked by.

"C'mon, let's hurry and go see this place, it's like the last stop so…yea,"

"But Xiany!"

"Don't worry,"

I gave her a reassuring thumbs up.

"I'll tell ya bout it later. Promise!"

It didn't take a genius to see she didn't like that answer, but she'd just have to accept it for now. Besides, she's a big girl…sometimes, she'll get over it.

I was the first one of us to catch up to the tour group due to an unrealistic speed I had acquired thanks to my other old friend panic. No, I wasn't panicking because I thought we were lost…more like I thought my life would be lost.

Oh my god, what am I going to do. My father will kill me, disown me, kill me, yell at me, kill me, send me back home…did I mention kill me-OOF!

An all too familiar barrier knocked me to the group and right on my poor rump.

"Ow!"

I yelped as the floor I once again made quite the connection.

Geez, why is it that no matter where I go here, I always get hurt! Can I have one day of no pain, please?? Just one?

Laughs and giggles sounded above my head but were cut short by the entrance of Cassa and Xiany behind me; one fussing at them and the other giving them all death glares. Those girls really did save me from some embarrassing situations sometimes.

"You alright, squirt?"

Cassa asked, stooping down to my level. Weird, I was expecting Xianghua to be down here first. Not to say that Cassa wasn't capable but…no…yeah, that's uh, pretty much it-hehe…?

"Yeah, I'm good…,"

"You sure, Angel?"

I froze on the spot.

Did I just hear what I think I heard?

Oh no…

He saved me the trouble of looking up as he lowered graciously to my level; his now crouched form only inches from mine, his face even closer. His crazy red hair (now gelled up) amazed me once more and I completely lost my focus until his eyes captured and locked on my own. Again I felt my inner security system loosing ground and slowly beginning to blow away. All because he did that simple thing that always seems to draw me in.

Look me straight in the eyes.

Look straight into my heart.

A shuttered sigh left my lips as I closed my eyes and laughed bitterly.

"Dang…,"

I muttered.

He laughed lightly to himself as well as he brushed his palm resting on the floor over mine.

Of course I moved it away, but I think he already knew that was coming so his grin only widened. Yuck! Eye contact was once again made between us.

"…Why are you here, idiot?"

Another attempt was made at my lone hand, but I was too lazy to pull it away this time. Oh well, better than him trying to kiss me, I guess…

"I could ask the same about you, Angel,"

I frowned.

Geez…Here we go again.

**_Thank You who have read and reviewed and stuck with this story through thick and thin, please continue to do so!! THANK YOU!!_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, LET ME KNOW YOUR STILL ALIVE TOO PLEASE!! EVEN THOUGH I KNOW I SHOCKED YOU ALL WHEN I TOLD YOU I AM, LOL_**


	13. So You Think You Can Dance?

: Milk and Coffee :

_Hello! I'm back in a flash with the fun-filled chapter 13. Enjoy loves!_

* * *

**_Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, you guys mean the world to me. Please continue to do so! Your what make writing and updating mean something to me Thank You again!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine. **

* * *

_: Milk and Coffee :_

_Chapter Thirteen: So You Think You Can Dance?_

_By: Venusgurl#5_

* * *

**Talim's P.O.V.**

There's an old saying back home in my village that when a connection is made between two people– whether it based on love, hate, fear, or nonchalance – it's made forever; eternally sealed in stone; until the day where they both are removed from this earth we all live within together. No matter how much they may differ in worlds, in beliefs, in everything humanly possible their connection will never be severed by anyone or anything that may try. Now when your young, clueless, and well- not really paying that much attention, things like this only get the response of 'ooo, ahh, wooow'. But the older you get, and the more people you unfortunately start to meet, the more you realize how sickly true and ironic such a saying is. You see, it fails to mention that if one of the two wants absolutely nothing to do with the other, then the poor victim of this 'connection' also falls into the category of not being able to do a dang thing about it!! Gawd…Stupid fate and connections and destinies and…and stuff…

"I can't believe you…," I muttered as he placed my unwilling hands into his and lifted me back on to my own two feet with one effortless tug. Hmm…pretty cool, I guess…

My arms crossed defiantly as I glared up at him.

"…Showoff,"

Buuuut not enough to impress me. Don't think that I'm not on to you and your attempts make me less annoyed with your behavior and existence altogether!

"Can't believe what?" he said all too innocently; flashing a toothy smile.

"What do you think, moron?! The fact that you signed up for this class just to further harass me even more!"

My raw nerve must've been taking over with a vengeance for being so soft during our last confrontation because before I knew it I was storming over to him with mad attitude and authority. Like old times, I was once again jabbing him in the chest as I continued to rant and rage on frustration after frustration after frustration. Geez, this man brought out the absolute WORST in me…

"I though I already told you that I'd help you with whatever your little problem was. So why won't you leave me alone, huh?"

"Angel-,"

"What else do you want from me? I just don't get it….especially if 'it' is what you're looking for-Oh you're REALLY not getting that!"

"Angeeel-,"

"And for the love of God, PLEASE, stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname and leave us future students to our tour in peac-,"

"Talim!"

I blinked.

Sorry, was I rambling again? Yeah I tend to do that sometimes…

He cautiously placed his hands on my shoulders (so he's getting smarter now, is he); forcing me to look up to his towering figure and straight into his blazing red eyes. I blinked again.

"I can assure you, I did not sign up for this class just to annoy you, Angel,"

Riiiight… and I'm the bloody Queen of England.

"Sure, okay. And you just happen to be an innocent student residing at the beautiful NYCU,"

"Actually…," he said while scratching the back of his head. Oh great, he's nervous, so I know something's not right. "that's only half right...,"

"Half right…?" I questioned.

"He's is my assistant teacher, Miss!"

The voice came from the back corner of the room as a man clad in a tight white shirt, tight grey sweats, and well….tights revealed himself to us. He was rather young for a teacher-or at least looked it-for his flawless pale white skin and lean muscular built gave away nothing but a youthful disposition. His dark black hair was long and shaggy but was tamed by a white headband exposing the handsome features of his face; stormy black-blue eyes and strongly defined bone structure.

All eyes fell on him as he approached our tour group and placed a friendly arm around Yunsung; a huge grin plastered on his face.

"And he'll be helping me teach the _fine art_ we all know as Ballroom Dancing!"

GASP!

What the…was that…? I turned to behind me to see our favorite flirt Cassa in complete disarray from her usual stoic composure. Her hands lay upon her heaving chest as her eyes fluttered with an emotion I could only see being one thing. Xiany and I looked at one another as we both uttered. "Love at first sight,"

Cassa was more than glad to join in.

"You can say _that_ again…Wow!"

Xiany shrugged.

"As long as it isn't Tali's man, I think you're good…. And by the by, Talim…you failed to share just how handsome this guy is without his gangster gear, I mean _dayumm_ girl! If that's what stalkers are like today then sign me up!"

She waved flirtatiously to him and like a dumb teenager that had just hit puberty he waved back dorkily. Oh Xiany, please! Are you kidding me? I elbowed her in the gut and as if I pushed a snooze button on an alarm clock, she stopped... for now, anyway.

"Sorry…didn't know you'd be so jealous about your boo, sweetheart…,"

Ugh, he is not my _man_! And he is not my _boo_! I had a mind to turn around and fuss at her but then Yunsung's previous words finally dawned on my soul. Did he say…assistant teacher…? I don't know what the heck that other guy was talking about, but I was quick to disrupt him with my own problem. And for once, I don't think I feel too bad…

"Waaaait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

I interjected as I started to move towards the hothead.

"…you're what?"

A giant smile curled onto his lips.

"A teacher,"

Hmmm…a teacher huh…at this school…for this class…

3

2

1

"Time to go!"

And with that I turned on heel, looped my arms with my oblivious friends', and dragged them towards the exit.

You couldn't pay me all the money in the world to be in a class where this Jerkface is teaching and telling me what to do, let alone be in the same room as him. Hah! Like heck!

However, my little posse here begged to differ…

"Talim, waaaait, I don't wanna goooo, I wanna seeeee!"

"No, Talim! I don't even know his name yet!!"

Bucha whiney-

"No way, you guys. This little fieldtrip is over! We're going straight to the classroom registration office and getting _this_ little class here removed. _Permanently_!"

"I doubt that, little missy,"

Our ruckus came to a halt and all three of us turned to focus on Mr. Know It All teacher here. I frowned.

"And why's that…mister…," My eyes scanned over his body trying to identify something about this man.

"…whoever you are…,"

The head teacher stepped forward and continued on proudly. A little too proudly though, if you ask me…

"This is because freshman extracurricular activities of the first semester cannot be changed due to the scheduling conflicts and compromises made specifically for our senior class,"

Me, Xiany, Cassa, and even Yunsung's heads tilted to the right in total confusion.

"Teacher say wha..?" Xianghua inquired.

"Well…Since so much went wrong with the senior classes scheduling, nearly 90 of the class had to have their schedules totally revamped. Which means…a lot of courses chosen by freshman and seniors alike were well, given to the students with the most seniority.

Our heads went to the left.

"And that would obviously be the senior class,"

"Okay, okay…so you're telling me," I pointed a finger to myself. "that because of the irresponsible errors of those adults in charge of the course scheduling," And yet again made my way back over to the grill of both 'teachers' in the room. Still not believing it, just to let you know… "that I'm stuck in this class till the winter time??"

An arm found it's way once again around my shoulder, or at least tried to. Only took one viscous look to make him back off this time. Man, I am really getting good at that, ehehehe!

"Um…yeah, pretty much, Angel…,"

The poor boy slightly rubbed his arm in realization of what could have happened had it actually touched me. I smirked triumphantly. Yeah you better think twice, boy!

"Grand…,"

Real flipping grand…

How could this week get any better, really?

No matter. If I have to actually be in this class for a whole semester with him then I'll take my sanity time while I can still get it.

"Fine," I said while re-hooking my arms with my dear friends. "Then you'll see me when this class actually begins. Which according to this little sinful piece of paper is…," My eyes squinted as I tried to make out the exact time and date of my weekly doom. "Next Saturday at noon," Grinning I slipped the stupid rag into my pocket. "Until then, Doseveedonya Myee Droogzee!" And just when I though freedoms doors had finally opened for me, the gatekeepers stepped in. And by the look on their faces, there was no way I was getting through them any time soon. I sighed in aggravation and looked up to my supposed two best friends and frowned.

"Just whose side are you on, huh?"

Xiany smirked and jabbed a thumb over to the two male teachers.

"The hot one,"

Figures…

My eyes narrowed.

"Traitors…,"

"But you can't leave, Talim…," Mr. Jerkface pleaded from over my shoulder.

"And why's that…?" I turned to face him impatiently; my hands on my hips and my attitude in full gear. Don't think you can stop me now, pretty boy.

But as determined as I was to still be on my way…when I confronted him I was greeted with the most adorable pouting face…ever. He's was so sickly cute that it was nauseating… Even his lips were kinda sorta puckered out, the lil' devil…

"I don't want you to leave yet…,"

Well what else is new?

"And besides, Talim," Xiany piped up from out of nowhere. "You can't just up and leave without showing them those fantastic dancing abilities of yours,"

What the?! Is she mad?? I whirled around and glared at her as if she had grown a second head?

"Are you insane?!"

Like we all don't know the answer to that one.

Her eyes widened freakishly as she pushed on.

"Just trust me," she sputtered out through a gritted smile.

No way, I only can give you two so much credit and this is just waaaay too much!!

"And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

This time Cassandra dear spoke up. Ooo, even I could swear up and down right now at these two's crazy lady behavior! What did they do, plan this from the beginning?? Yeah, that's it…they had this thing totally plotted from the start! Geez, why can't I ever just say no and save my own behind for once!

"Not you too, Cassa…,"

I whispered in her direction. She only shook her head and winked at Mr. Head Teacher over there.

"Sorry Talim, but it's all far in love and war,"

I shook my head in disappointment as she made her way over to her eye candy and started to flirt shamelessly with him.

Man, I really need to get some new friends…

"They have a point, Angel. It'd be a quite a let down to just up and leave now? Look how curious everyone is to see you dance!"

Some truth did lie there. All sorts of whispers and words of encouragement were floating around my head as the tour participants tried to egg me onto the dance floor.

"But…I really don't think that's a good idea, Yunsung…,"

"So letting down these people's hopes is? My, that's awfully selfish of you, Angel. Never would I though you'd be the one to put yourself first if it meant breaking innocent peoples' hearts,"

I flinched inwardly at his targeted words.

Ouch!

Oh he knew exactly where to hurt me on that one… now everyone in this room who knew me better knew exactly what was coming next.

So I slipped off my stripped hoodie, adjusted my jean mini, and with an audacity I didn't think I was capable of placed my hand on his chest and pushed him to the middle of the white tiled floor. Blazing red clashed with Deep Chocolate as I bore into his eyes with a fierce intensity and stated.

"Let's dance, Cowboy,"

He smiled broadly and licked his lips, welcoming this other side of me coming to try and take him out.

"You're On, Hottie," he huskily replied.

Let the games begin!

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks Loves!**


	14. If I Never See Your Face Again

_Alrite Ladies and Gentlemen!! Here is chapter 14!! Now there is a reason this took so long to upload. For starters, this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written for this story and secondly, well... the steamiest. A lot of thought and editing went into this because I finally wanted to write a whole chapter where Yun and Tal's interactions with eachother was more than just verbal, so yeah... Either way, please enjoy!! I absolutely love this chapter!!_

* * *

Thank You to all my read and reviewers, I lurve you!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't SC. Or Maroon 5. Or Rhianna. Or the song If I Never See Your Face Again. ...Yeah, I think that's about it...**

* * *

**_WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of language and suggestive situations, just a heads up!!_**

_: Milk and Coffee :_

_Chapter Fourteen: If I Never See Your Face Again_

_By Venusgurl#5_

**_WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of language and suggestive situations, just a heads up!!_**

**Cassandra's P.O.V.**

So I guess it's my turn to finally throw in _my_ two cents. Bout time, I was getting pretty sick of waiting… I mean, I can see how Talim gets to tell it all the time. (It's her stupid story) However, my 'no-nothing gets-nothing' best friend going before me…? Hah, that's _waaay_ beyond my comprehension and will always be… sigh whatever… As long as you all know who the most important one in the story is, it's all good… and she's about to fill you in on the crazy events that took place on the dance floor today. So sit up straight and pay attention 'cause I'm telling the story once and _only_ once. Oh yeah, and one more thing… No. Interruptions.

Have you ever watched an old western…? sigh Geez…You know, those old rickety movies that they always show on AMC? The ones with the classic good cowboy, bad cowboy, and their final showdown in the middle of the grimy dusty road; their hands hovering over those shiny little revolvers, their fingers bent and twitching with anticipation. And the glare in their eyes…oh, that crazy fanatical glare of only God knows what in their eyes as they stare each other down for what seems like a mini-eternity…

Well… while watching these two 'high school sweethearts' dancing together, you could _swear_ you were stuck back in the Wild Wild West…

If you think (when arguing) the way that Kagome and Inuyasha go at it is awful, then you haven't seen anything! These two had it out for each other.

Bad.

Pretty damn bad, to be blunt.

But, you see… there was a… 'minor' difference in their motives.

Yunsung brought his hand up to gently caress Talim's face and gazed deep into her eyes. Heh, even I gotta admit this guy's got some freakin' balls...

"Make me wish that I could capture that feisty heart of yours, Angel,"

_His_ motive was that he loved to drive her nuts…

Out of nowhere Talim's hand snatched up his own and squeezed tightly as she pulled it down and away from her face. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I think I'll make you wish you never met this so-called 'Angel' in the first place…,"

…And _she_ couldn't stand his bloody guts for it…

He smirked.

"Can't wait to see you try…,"

She growled.

"…I bet…,"

And the two separated heading to opposite sides of the dance floor.

Now I don't really know too much about these two and their insane history with one another, but I do know that he had to be one hell of a son of a bitch to bring out Talim's inner kick-ass mode. Poor idiot guy probably didn't even realize he had it coming. That and the fact she was more than capable of giving it to him and pretty damn good!

I rushed over to an overcharged Xiany who was on edge about the entire ordeal. Great, now she's gonna be bouncing off the walls all night. Whatever, it's not like anything else is new…

Gently (or not) I tapped her shoulder and whispered;

"Is it always like it with these two…?"

She nodded aggressively, not daring to take her eyes away from the yin yang duo in the middle of the floor.

"From what I've seen and what she's told me, _oh yeah_,"

Hmm, this oughta be good… I couldn't help but smile as bad turned to worse when the most predictable song for these two rang out from the surround-sound speakers. Apparently I wasn't the only one. Talim's eyes instantly rolled into the back of her head as she crossed her arms in annoyance. She turned to face her 'opponent' calmly…yet very sternly.

"'If I Never See Your Face Again' by Maroon 5…,"

A sour laugh left her small figure. So much so you could taste the bitterness that resided between its wide lines. Funny, it's quite interesting seeing Little Miss Talim being pissed off like us regular everyday people in the world.

"What…do you just live to mock me? Dig under my skin?"

He just shrugged his shoulders like an idiot and winked; a grin dancing along his lips.

Oh _my_!

I gotta admit that this guy's got one hell of a smile!

If it's got me floatin' I can bet it sends Tali just _sailing _over the edge…

"Just thought it's be easier to dance off a song that I know at least _you_ can relate to,"

The phrase 'Yeah, now if only I could say the same for you…,' seemed to pan like a billboard over her head. Me and Xiany couldn't help but laugh at that!

Even I know that's not happening…

"Right…," she responded back boredly.

And then a strange ritual occurred…

Something that I'm more than positive Talim had no idea even existed… Hah! Actually, I know she didn't! Because if she did, I think the poor girl would lock herself in a room where no one could see her being for the rest of all time! I mean, forever and ever and ever!!

But anyways, like I was saying, this strange thing happened…

Talim put her hair in a pony tail.

Now yes, we all know this is a normal action. Especially for us girls because well… we do it all the damn time.

But it wasn't what she did that mattered…

…but how she…_did _it.

And _who_ in front of.

This girl dipped ridiculously low; strategically herding her hair together into one contained area… but failing to concentrate on the rest of her friggin' body. Her back was arched like a dancer's, her hips were shaking like Shakira, and her bum was in midair like she was just waiting for somebody to get at her! And when she lifted back up, she definitely pulled an Ariel out of her back pocket like it was nothing; flipping her hair, excess bangs and all!

I had to look around and make sure I wasn't mistakenly in a Beyonce' music video! However, Firecrotch over here dared to make me believe different.

His eyes were glued to all five foot one inches of her; flickering with a fascination and attraction I knew was melting his brain to mush. He was totally hypnotized, and there was one only one girl who could snap him out of it in the worst way…

"My God…," I mumbled underneath my breath.

"Did Tali just have a…-,"

"Yep," I answered Xianghua.

Sound the alarms and halt the goddamn presses…Talim just had her first 'sexy time'.

Hehehe…Now what kind of world are we coming to, people…?

"I'd watch my back if I were you, Cassa…," said my lesser half.

"Why's that…?"

"I don't know. She just might remove the 'Queen of Sexy Time' from her golden throne…,"

Hah! Good one, Xiany. Like the princess of innocence could ever take me out ha-ha

"There's only one reigning air of 'Sexy Time" Xianghua, and that's me," Period.

She just rolled her eyes and returned to the two in the middle of the dance floor.

They were finally beginning to dance along to the tune, and change my opinion of what I thought was dancing for the rest of my beautiful life.

Well…I'm pretty much bored with telling the rest of this to you. Besides, I'm pretty sure my home girl Tal-

_**Xiany??**_

…Uh nooo, Xianghua. TALI can tell it better.

_**Ohhhh…boo**_. 

Take it away, princess!

* * *

**Talim's P.O.V.**

I can not begin to tell you how infuriating this idiot standing before me makes me.How utterly and genuinely ticked off he makes me feel! GAAAAAH! He makes me want to rip a man to shreds with my bare hands for simply having the Y chromosome in their jean pool!

But it doesn't matter…not anymore.

Now I have an opportunity to shut him up, show him what I'm really made of, and just how dangerously bitter I can be. I don't care if we are dancing! If there's _one _thing that dancing is a medium for, it's emotions. And whooo, mine were on _fire_ to tear him up and _take him down_.

"You know the song, right? I'll dance to Adam,"

He gave me a once over before finishing.

"And you dance to the lovely Rhianna, Angel,"

I glared viciously at him from my spot across the floor.

"Fine…,"

I'm telling you, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kill him, I'm going to jail, I am going to kill him…

The first lyrics made their way through the stereo system.

Luckily, they belonged to Adam. So I stood impatiently with my hands on my hips and watched my evil counterpart begin.

_**Now as the summer fades I let you slip away.**_

_**You say I'm not your type but I can make you sway.**_

I wasn't surprised to find him approach me, his feet stepping within a rhythm that I hate to admit was indeed on beat. His hands told a detailed story to match Adam's words and his small gestures flowed with not only the lyrics, but the music as well. He waggled a finger at me as the second line hit. It was soon followed by a bizarre hip swaying motion I _knew_ was a vain attempt to make me giggle. But I didn't fall for it…

Well, I did snicker a little… juuuust not enough for him to notice.

_**It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one.**_

_**I'll let you be if you put down your blazing gun.**_

Like Jaws he started encircling me, his eyes beaming down into mine and his body heat starting to mix with my own. Hmmm, I don't like this. We didn't agree on anything about invading each other's personal space. Especially when _he's_ the one doing the invading. And I think we all know where I stand on that one...

Round and round he went.

Closer and closer he became.

And hotter and hotter it got, geez…is the air on in here anymore?

I was starting to loose my edge, that is, until his hand wormed around and brushed against my shoulder causing me to draw back like I had just touched a hot stove! I rounded on him and greeted his smirking eyes with a death glare. You've got some nerve, carrot top!

An idea or better yet, a decision had been contorted in my precious little mind. In order to win this little battle I would have to surprise my opponent to overcome him. Which only meant one thing.

It was time to fight fire with fire.

And fire with this idiot was nothing more than dominance, surprise…and sexual tension.

I frowned.

Had it been any other imbecile or battle arena, I wouldn't even think of following through! But dancing was my finest sword and the idiot's pride on a platter was just too good of an offer to past up.

So I closed my eyes, said a quick prayer, and allowed myself to relax… _over relax_.

In a matter of seconds I seemed to transform completely. Old habits started to replay in my mind and like an old stalling engine, finally kick in.

_**Now you've gone somewhere else far away, I don't know if I will find you.**_

_**(Find you, find you)**_

I pressed my hands against his chest and looked into his eyes with bold desire. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as I pushed him across to the middle of the floor; our strides in sync to beat of the song. My nails clawed his shirt with insincere longing as I pulled his now flushed face to mine them shoved him away in an instant; sending him stumbling backward in awe. I smirked triumphantly as I glanced to the left and right, my hips swaying with me and my face feigning the innocence of a girl looking for her lost dog.

_**But you feel my breath on your neck, can't believe I'm right behind you.**_

_**(Right behind you)**_

The poor thing barely had enough time to recover as I advanced toward his turned figure and; placing my hands on those broad shoulders of his; lifted myself on tiptoe to whisper those sickly sweet lyrics into his ear, trailing one lone finger down the middle of his back for added kicks and giggles.

And _ohhh_, to feel him shiver…

To feel _him_ shiver underneath _my_ touch for once…? Gawd, the sensation! I'll never want to forget…

The grin on my face widened considerably from the chills I sent down his spine.

Talim-1 Idiot- Zip

_**Cause you keep me coming back for more.**_

_**(Coming back for more)**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before.**_

_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind.**_

_**Cause we've gotten much better than what we can deny.**_

Our steps seemed to connect together faultlessly into one collected sync. It was as if we knew exactly what the other had planned on doing before the desired dance move had even started.

If I were going to turn a pirouette, he'd be right behind me.

If I suspected a side-step or push-turn on his part, I'd be quick to complete it in time with him.

For that entire chorus, whether I'd like to own up to it or not, we were in total harmony of each other's choreography. Not once did we stray off until that chorus was over.

Even I have to admit, I've been a dancer for 17 out of the 19 years of my life…

And never have I experienced such perfection in natural team synchronization.

Ever.

It soon passed over like a bridge over water. The smile that had snuck through my tough exterior was quickly hidden away again. This was business, not pleasure. Not when it had to do with _him_ anyway. Time for strike two, Mr. Jerkface. Hold your breath while you still can, I'm about to make a move you'll never forget.

This time, Rhianna's voice was first to sing. I grinned at the coming chance.

_**Sometimes you move so well, it's hard not to give in.**_

A cross step and gentle slide put me right underneath his nose and against that brick wall chest of his that knocked me flat on the ground days ago. His now darkened red eyes lay curiously on me as I snuggled into his chest, then reaching a good foot in the air up, lightly stroked the bottom of chin and step away. I winked ever so cutely at him, hoping to stir a reaction within him.

He smiled almost hungrily at me…

I inwardly flinched.

Uhhh…Not that type of reaction…

_**I'm lost, I can't tell where you end and I begin.**_

He took a small yet daring step; bringing him even closer to me. (If that was at all possible) Those rustic yet gentle hands then lightly traced down the sides of my arms, to the borders of stomach, and to the curve of my back. There he held onto me securely, dipping me so low the ends of my hair were brushing along the tiled floor. On instinct my leg shot into the air and lay straight along his back.

Normally this would be a good thing-not many dancers can do that.

However, when it brings you closer to the face of the lean and gorgeous man that you've swore to hate forever…it…doesn't work out so good.

Talim-1 Idiot-1

I gulped as I felt his hot breath lick my lips and his fire eyes bore holes into mine. When he finally lifted me up and let me go, I staggered back from the intensity of it all. What had he just done to me??

_**It makes you burn to learn I'm with another man.**_

Allowing my anger to once again come into main command, I swallowed my embarrassment and prepared to attack. Now this dimwit was gonna get it! With an audacity I didn't know I was capable of I stepped forward, grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and dipped down dangerously low near personal property. But that didn't stop me from pulling myself back up (courtesy of his fistful of shirt grabbed earlier) and sliding my petite body against his with no fear. Never once did my gaze falter from his wide eyes that now watched me with shock and amazement. I grinned and patted his shoulder with a "Sorry bout your luck" attitude then one by one my hands let go of his now wrinkled shirt.

Talim-2 Idiot-1

Ahhhh, the power of dance! Bwahahaha!

I soon realized, however, I had cheered too soon.

_**I wonder if he's half the lover that I am.**_

Only two seconds had passed when I felt him grab my outstretched arm in mid-air and whirl me around to face the other direction. He pressed his trim body against my back and his free hand snaked around my waist like second-nature. His voice tickled my ear as he whispered out of breath

"Get ready," and my hand went down to covers his in an instant like it was my seatbelt.

I didn't know what was coming next, but I knew it'd be best to hold on.

Before I knew it his hand that still held my own swung down and brought my whole upper body along with it. I squeezed my eyes shut in alarm and held my breath as he pulled his arm and me straight back up with a wild speed.

Colliding with his hard chest made my eyes snap open and my already thin patience even worse. "Ow!" I muttered and I had a right mind to turn and chew him out…

But he just wasn't finished yet.

Clutching at nothing I looked down to see that his arm once around my waist as my "so-called seat belt" was now a hand placed firmly on my hip. I froze at the idea of what I knew was coming next.

"I'm gonna kill you…," I sneered at him from over my shoulder.

The threat was never said with so much truth until that very moment.

It was said in vain however and unfortunately as expected I felt him push my hips back towards him as he ground his own against me.

Ugh, this is gonna end _so_ badly…

My arms took a life of their own as the one he held hostage wrapped around the back of his neck and the other grazed up his outer thigh. Once again he pushed up against me and used his hand to make my hips swing to music we dueled to. He stuck to me like glue as he followed my lower body sway for sway for sway.

It ended quickly however as common sense (well mine anyway) took back over and I spun like a ballerina under his outstretched arm. The look on his face as I angrily pushed him away with everything I had told me that this wasn't a surprise.

_**Now you've gone somewhere else far away, I don't know if I will find you.**_

_**(Find you, find you)**_

_**But you feel my breath on your neck, can't believe I'm right behind you.**_

_**(Right behind you)**_

"No grinding!!" I yelled at him over the music.

"You started it," He retorted with a carefree laugh. "Not like I minded, though…then again, neither did you,"

Ooo, I wanted to flick him off SO BAD at that moment. It would just be PERFECT timing!

"That wasn't grinding! I just slid against you for like-two seconds!!"

He shrugged his shoulders and prepared for the chorus.

"Contact is contact, Angel. But hey, whatever you say,"

Ugh! That BOY! I'm telling you, he will send me to JAIL!

Talim-2 Idiot-2

_**Cause you keep me coming back for more.**_

_**(Coming back for more)**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before.**_

_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind.**_

_**Cause we've gotten much better than what we can deny.**_

Once again we went back to the same slammin' synchronization that we had earlier.

Step for step.

Move for move.

Turn for turn.

Dip for dip.

I couldn't hide my feelings this time as a smile broke through and stayed on my face at the serenity of it all. It had been soooo long since I had last danced- about 3 or 4 years. And here I was, doing not only what I truly loved, but…with someone who wasn't so bad at it himself. Yes, I may despise the poor sucker.

Really I do.

But a part of this…is kinda nice. The dancing part, that is. The dancing part.

_**Baby-baby, please believe me.**_

_**Find it in your heart, to reach me.**_

_**Promise not to leave me behind.**_

_**(Promise not to leave me behind)**_

As Adam's voice once again took the lead Yunsung slid over to me on his knees; his arms outstretched wide and acting skills in full gear. I just had to roll my eyes at this one and out of habit my arms crossed along with it. But the idiot, however, was quick to catch my hand in his grasp, kiss it, and press it against his 'breaking' heart. He then stood to his feet and started turning and poutabooraying across the dance floor, dragging me along to turn and do such with him. I grinned as the air from the quickness of our feet whipped around and about us and through my hair.

_**Take me back, but take it easy.**_

_**Make me think, but don't deceive me.**_

_**Talk to me by taking your time.**_

_**(Talk to me, Talk to me)**_

Rhianna's voice hit the radio waves and listening to her words I tried to keep the little story going. I turned confidently into the idiot's grasp and allowed him to dip me ever so slightly; my leg flying up as always. When we straightened back up I arched my back; allowing my head to lean over my shoulders and start a ripple body roll effect all the way down to my back in an almost matrix like fashion. He followed immediately, hovering over me carefully, his arms out stretched above me like a cat's. He must have been reading my mind that day because the minute we resurfaced and my arms stretched over his back and he did exactly as I wanted.

There's no feeling in the world as being lifted up in the air by a pair of strong, gentle, and guiding hands.

He craftily swung me over his right shoulder; then with one stable arm lifted me into the air, swinging me safely right back into his arms again when I was done.

Wow. This boy actually has some talent…

I then pirouetted away, my head still spinning from the insanity of how well he had lifted me on a whim and how much I had trusted him to do so still wandering in my mind.

Bravo, Yunsung. Bravo.

I might just have to give that point to you, myself.

Talim-2 Idiot-3

_**Cause you keep me coming back for more.**_

_**(Coming back for more)**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before.**_

_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind.**_

_**Cause we've gotten much better than what we can deny.**_

At this point I had finally remembered we had a crowd of people watching us and the fact that we were their entertainment! Nice time to realize something like that, huh? So when the sounds of the cheering and clapping of the excited stand-byers reached my ears, I was almost completely shaken out of my dancing element.

For the first time during our little performance my eyes met with my dear best friends who just looked _absolutely thrilled_ that they were here to witness this little revelation about me. If common sense didn't tell me, the gigantic grins they had on their faces sure did. Oh boy, the questions I'll get tonight… I'll have no sleep.

I think that Jerkface caught on though, however, because he kept the rhythm going with us two just simply singing the lyrics to one another. Not a bad save, boy. Not a bad save.

Talim-2 Idiot-4

_**Cause you keep me coming back for more.**_

_**(Coming back for more)**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before.**_

_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind.**_

_**Cause we've gotten much better than what we can deny.**_

Things quickly eased into a comfortable cha-cha and it wasn't long before we were gliding and spinning about the dance floor. I even let myself laugh a little. My hair was flying everywhere, I could feel it trying to bust from the confines of my pathetic excuse of a scrunchie. But I could care less because for one point in this little dance-capade battle of the sexes, we weren't fighting.

Just having a heck of a lot of fun.

As the end of the song approached the temptation of one more point just couldn't leave my mind.

It's just that feisty competitive spirit in me.

So as he turned me away from his arms I started to cha-cha backwards knowing full well he'd cha-cha after me.

It only took three seconds to get him coming my way, Hehehe.

When he got juuust close enough I pushed him down to his knees, took one spin, and fell back like a free faller off a building. Like clockwork, those strong arms flew out and reached to catch me. I landed successfully into his arms and turned his face away to whisper in his ear. "Gotcha!"

For the first time ever, I saw him look at me with an annoyed expression instead of the other way around.

_Sigh!_

Oh, what a beautiful thing karma is…

The crowd applauded. The teacher congratulated. And my spirits rose a plenty!

Hah! Haha! This is just too grand! This is just-

_SMOOCH_

I blinked.

Wha….What the…did he just?

"Gotcha…," Vibrations from the deepness of his voice as he whispered that mimicking phrase rippled against my cheek and I felt his lips turn up as he smiled. Tingling sensations extended from that one spot on my cheek, to my limbs, and then through my entire body!

Oh. My. God.

I'm going to jail…

"KYAAA!!"

**BOOM**

SMASH

_CRASH_

"I SWEAR, I'VE NEVER MET ANYONE SO INFURIATING IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, I COULD JUST-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!"

Final Score: Talim-3 Idiot-5

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!**


End file.
